This Will Teach Them
by Determine Artist
Summary: Canada is out walking around one day, when he meets up with Sealand, Romano, and Prussia who has a wheel barrel full of can soda, which will lead to the other nations, having a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark chilly, winter morning, almost every country was at the world, except for one forgotten one, name Canada, who was walking around outside of the building, stretching his legs, after sitting the meeting room for so long. At first he was debating on whether or not to leave, so early, but after seeing that everybody was too preoccupied on the meeting to notice him and what they were talking wasn't at all that interesting; actually they were getting off topic every few minutes, so he decided to leave.

He kept on walking, until he heard someone calling America. He looked see it was the mirconation Sealand running next to him. "Hey jerk America! Why aren't you the meeting?"

"You got the wrong guy, I' am Canada"

"Oh? You sure do look like America"

"Well, I' am not" Canada said, with a hint of anger.

"Okay, so why are you out here, anyways?"

"Just too stretch my legs. Why are you out here?"

"I' am looking for a way in, so I can get information on how I could be a nation, so I can stick it that jerk England and every other jerk, who's ever been a jerk to me!"

"Oh?"

Suddenly, they heard someone else walking passed them. It was Southern Italy, also know as Romano. He stopped and sifted his attention towards the nation and miconation and asked "What the hell, do you want?"

"Nothing; shouldn't you be at the meeting" asked Canada.

"Why should I, they're just talking about shit that nobody cares about and that stupid Spaniard won't leave me the ***** alone! Hey shouldn't you guys be at that ***** meeting?"

"Trying to get in!"

"Just stretching my legs"

Just then, they heard someone walking pass them walking passed them, followed by the sound of some wheels moving. It was Eastern Germany, also know as Prussia, dragging wheel barrel filled with cans of soda. He then stopped and asked "He'ya! What's up! Shouldn't you be at that unwesome meeting, by now?"

"Trying to get in!"

"Stretching my legs"

"Don't give a damn!"

"Well do you awesome guys want to help the awesome me with this?"

The other nations just stood with confused glances.

* * *

At the end of day, the meeting had ended, with very little accomplished. It was still dark and chilly out. No one realized the absents of three certain nations and walked out.

Just as they were about to leave when they heard screamed out towards the front door "AIYAAAA! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Germany was first on the scene, quickly followed by the others, were he saw three nations standing at the front door. One of was a ticked off China, the other was an equally ticked off England, and the last was a stoic Japan.

"What Happened?" Germany asked.

"This stupid door won't opened!" China said angrily, as he kicked the door, as hard as he could.

"That's not going to do anything" said the English nation, as he and Japan stood a few feet next to him.

"Shut it, stupid westerner! I know what I 'am doing!"

"Here let me do try" Germany Interrupted, as he got in between China and England and push on the door, but to avail. "What the?" He said, as he tried again, this time giving all he got. Unfortunately it ended the same result as last time.

Suddenly America spoken up "HA HA HA HA! OKAY! STAND BACK DUDES, THE HERO'S GOT THIS!"

Everybody stood back, America then try, but couldn't opened it. He tried two more times, each ending with the same results and being short-winded. As America was trying to catch his breath, Russia spoke up "Let me try, da" with a creepy smile. He then put one hand on it and push it open. "It look like we go out now" Russia said, while everyone else was petrified and huddling in a corner; expect for Belarus and Ukraine, who just stood there.

* * *

After several seconds they all started go to their cars.

"COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" America screamed, as he rushed towards his car. He then tried to open it the door, but he soon found out that it was stuck too. "Frist the building door, now my car, what kind crazy comedy is this?"

While he kept on trying to open his car door, the other nations went to their own car, but when they tried to open the doors they realized that America's car wasn't the only one, all of the doors wouldn't open.

"Awww! What are we going to do, Germany? I don't want to stay out here all night" asked Italy in a panic tone.

"I 'am thinking!" He thought for a moment, until he shouted "DOSE ANY ONE HAVE FLASH LIGHT?"

"Romania, Norway, and I could use our wands, as flash lights" answered England.

"Okay"

"I have a lighter" answered the Netherlands, as he handed the lighter to Germany.

"Thanks" said Germany, as he took the light. He then flick it on and making sure the flame doesn't go out, he brought close to the door's and saw that it was frozen by a an unidentified brown color substance"

"What in the world is this?" asked Germany.

Just then, America came by and said "Dude it looks like frozen soda" gaining everyone's attentions. "What? I made soda Popsicle in the summer once"

"England, you, Norway, and Romania, check everyone's car"

Norway, England, and Romania said "Right"

* * *

They then all looked at everyone cars, to see the stuff was on everyone's cars.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? AMERICA IS THIS YOU DOING?" England shouted, as finished looking at his car.

"No way man! You think, I would do my own car too?"

"Ah? Right!"

"Then who the hell, would do such a disgraceful act, to our cars?" China angrily interrupted.

"Don't know" America said.

As the three nations, kept on talking to each other, Germany soon spotted a sticky note poking out from underneath the snow-covered, wind shield wiper. He took the note, dust it off and read it, gaining a confused look.

The note said "Hahahaha! Sure showed you, unawesome guys! By: Us awesome back ground nations" with doodles of a maple leaf, a tomato, a chick, and the entails S, L underneath.

"Damn it!" said Germany, as he face palmed himself. He may not have known else was involved in this, but one thing was certain, he was going to punish his brother, the next he saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I have thought about making multiple one-shots, but there was at least one thing that is holding me back from doing it and that is coming up with new and big enough pranks to prank everyone with. But I did thought of a new prank right now and this the season for giving, so consider this a late Christmas present from me.

Happy holidays everyone! (3

* * *

At some distances away, the four pranksters was standing around trying to catch their breathes.

"That-was-great, Prussia! You guys-are not bad for jerks!"

"Whatever;"

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Not just great my awesome friend, but awesome! Hey dose any awesome people want to prank them again?"

"I want to!"

"I don't mine"

"Whatever *******; as long as I can get some ****** time away from that ******* Spaniard!"

"Alright! Dose any of awesome people have another awesome prank we could use?"

"Not me"

"Don't have a damn one either!"

"I got one" Canada softly spoke up, which startled everyone else for a bit.

"Awesome! So let's hear it!"

"Well, we need to get a ton of animals, several giant speakers, several extinction cords, a microphone, a cassette player, and a cassette recording of multiple guns going off" Canada said, earning confused glances from the other nations and the micro nation.

* * *

After a bit, Prussia spoke up "Awesome that's taken care of, the awesome me need an awesome place to hide out, until unawesome West cools down. So could you guys help the awesome me out?"

"No way in hell, Potato *******! I 'am not letting you go home with me! Besides my dumb**** brother will be there too!"

"Ah, right; so how about you awesome guys?"

"Sorry, I can't. I 'am living with the Nordics"

At that moment, Canada sigh and said "I guess, I could let you stay with me"

"Really? AWESOME! THANKS AWESOME CANADA!" Prussia screamed, as he rushed up to Canada and happily gave him a big hugged.

"You're welcome, Prussia, just be careful incase America, Cuba, or France comes by"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

Three days after, everybody went to the world meeting hall; while they still know who else was involved with the pranking of the front door and their cars, but some were on the looked for Prussia, for various reasons. Nations like America were wanting Prussia to come back, nations like England, China, Austria, and Hungary wanted to kill him, while nations like Italy were worried about him, as for Germany, knowing that his brother was avoiding him, waited patiently for him to show up.

Not wanting to be a suspected of the ones being involved in the prank, Romano and Canada went to the meeting, Even though they were both certain that nobody would noticed Canada even being there.

The day went like every other day, only a few nation noticed several large stands in the room, but they just ignore it and Canada and Romano managing to sneak out, before the others heard some noises coming from the hallway.

"What's going on there?" asked Germany.

"Don't know, dude" answered a confused America.

Soon they all got and went to the door. When Germany open the door they all gotten a big surprise. Tons of rabbits, squirrels, ducks, pigeons, rats, and skunks all moving around in the hall way.

Just then, China spoke up "YIAA! What's that?" pointing towards a slender, rat-like creature scampering along the side of the wall.

"Oh, that's an opossum" answered America.

"Aggg! It looks like a large rat that has manage"

Just then a large buck ran pass them. "Where in the world are all these bloody creatures coming from?" asked the English nation.

"Don't know Iggy" answered America.

"Stop calling that, you git! My name is England!"

"Whatev's dude"

"Well, what should we do about these animals?"

"I say we coward them all in a room and serve them up for lunch" said Russia, as he smiled and gave off a very creepy aura that creep out almost every other nations, except for Belarus who were wanting to join in and Ukraine."Awww, Germany! Don't let him that!" Italy whined.

"Ah? Let's not do that" said Germany, trying to keep a calm voice.

Suddenly, a very loud noise of gun shots firing was heard. A ton of nations covered their ears with their hands. Just then, they noticed the animals in full panic rushing everywhere and a very foul smell filling their noses.

Soon England, China, and Germany broke one of the windows and everybody went quickly out, until the gun noise stopped. They all stood there staring at the building with Italy whining to Germany about the smell and the safety of all the animals. Just as Germany face palmed, Canada and Romano came out of hiding and snuck back into the group, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

After they called the animal catcher and capture all the animals and the meeting being closed, due to the smell and the stains. Germany was going to punish the other pranksters as soon as he found out who they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day in Canada's house. "Oh, boy that was awesome!" The mirconation said, he stood with Canada and Romano in the kitchen.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Just then, they noticed Prussia, sitting in a chair in pain, covered in bruises with an ice pack on his most sensitive area. "Damn It! That dear sure had one awesome kick!"

"Ah, Prussia? We would have been fine without the dear" Canada said.

"What are you unawesomely kidding? It wouldn't be nearly as awesome!"

"Hey, could we do another one?"

"That would be awesome let's do it!" Prussia said, as he stood, before flinching in pain and sitting back down. "Any awesome guys got an awesome prank, we could use?"

* * *

After a bit of silence, Romano grunted in an annoyed tone and said "I got one, but I need one of you ******* to get a hell lot of markers, tape, and blank pieces of paper"

Several days after the meeting hall was back normal, the nations went back to having their meetings. They were still on the alert for where the next prank would come from or at least the nations who were not oblivious to every little thing, like China and England. Little did they know that the four pranksters already started the prank.

As Romano and Canada went the others down the hallway, Romano whispered "Damn It! Why the*****, do we have to were these **** things!"

"The others would find out, if we made them ourselves"

"I still do see why that ***** Potato Munchers brother have to ****** made them?"

"Well, he kept on begging us to let him do it"

"He should have learn, how to take no for a damn answer!"

* * *

When they gotten to the meeting and taken their seats, Germany walked in front all them towards the chalk board and stared write down their going to discuss today. As he did, he noticed a few snickering's from the others. Curious he turned around asked in a slight irritated tone "What is it?"

At that moment everybody went silent, until America "Oh, it's nothing dude" trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"What do mean it's nothing? Its-"

Just then, America covered England's mouth with his hand and said "No, Iggy don't tell him!"

As Germany stood their looking confused, Italy got of his chair and walked right next to Germany. When Germany turn to see his friend, he asked "Ah, What-" only to be stopped by Italy kissing him on the lips. Everybody sat there with mouth hanging wide open. Suddenly Germany pulled Italy off of him.

Germany was about to say something, when Romano spoke up "What the hell, Vezeniano! Don't kiss that **** Potato Muncher"

"Oh, but Romano the paper says-"

"I know what the **** paper says! You don't have to do it!"

Germany was about to spoke up again, but Italy beaten him to it "Ve, Germany! What dose ****** mean?"

Everybody including was now even in shock more to hear that word coming out the sweet Italian nation's mouth. At that moment, Romano slam his head as hard as could muttering at himself with cruses words.

Suddenly, Germany put his hand towards back and felt something on it. He then took it off and noticed there were something typed on it. It said "Kiss me! I 'am a big fat ****!"The German nation stood there completely speechless of what he just read.

Just then, their attentions sifted, when America said "Hey, Iggy? The Hero didn't know you love France" as he token a look at England's back.

"What the -" England said, before he felt around his back and pulled of a piece of paper. He took one read though, before ripping it shreds, as he angrily saying "Who the bloody hell wrote this thing!"

* * *

Just as America watching England took shears of paper, chanting some creepy incantation, causing a small fire to from in palm of his hands burning every evidence of the paper existence, France spoke up "Hey America you got piece of paper stuck on your back, too"

"Really? What does say dude? Does it say I 'am the hero?"

"No, it doesn't. It says hit me on the head because I 'am an idiot!"

"What the-!"America then put his hand towards his back, grabbed the piece of paper off his back and read it. "What the heck man, the Hero is no idiot!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

At that moment, America felt some hitting his really head. "OUCH! What was that for Iggy?"

"Because you are an idoit!"

"Iggy!"

"Shut it! That's not my name!"

* * *

While the two English speaking nations were arguing with each other, China also found a piece of paper on his back. "Who do such a disgraceful act, there's no way in hell I like cute cats!"

"What about those hello kitties you keep under your bed, da?" Russia asked, smiling and sitting uncomfortably close to China.

"What the-? How did you know that!" China in a very surprised tone.

"I know a lot of things about you"

Suddenly, the Russian nation tense up, when he heard Belarus saying "I'll do big brother!" I love you so very much!"

At that moment, Russia didn't look back, he just ran away as he could with Belarus chasing him.

* * *

While that was going on, Denmark noticed a piece of paper on Norway's back that says "He my best friend" and having an arrow pointing towards Denmark. When Denmark joyously told Norway, the Norwegian nation took the paper and done what England done with his.

* * *

Soon all the other nations found papers on them and-or on the other nations. France found one his saying that he loves England and he has poor fashion taste. He ripped that up as soon he read it.

Hungary noticed one on Austria's back saying that he love awesome metal music. He crumbled it up in thrown it away.

Japan spotted one Italy's back that says that he heat Germans, which caused the poor Italian to go into panic mode and whined ton Germany telling him that it wasn't true.

And Spain found the one on Romano's back saying that he loves awesome Germans, awesome potatoes, and awesome Germany. Romano thrown the paper down, after read it, slam it hard with his shoe and rubbed it in circles, back and forth with his shoe, muttering every cruse word he know of, while Romano was busy with his paper, Canada figured that there no point keep the paper on back any logger, took it off, and read it. He sigh. It said that Canada was Prussia's awesome friend.

* * *

By the end of the day, everybody gotten piece of paper on their backs and gaining mix reactions from them, while Germany tried to figure out how on earth did the pranksters get those papers on everybody's back without them noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU'RE SO DEAD ******!" shouted Romano. It was the next morning at Canada's house. Romano was about ready to beat Prussia, who was sitting in a chair calmly, into a bloody pulp, while Canada and Sealand was trying their best to hold back the obviously ticked off Itallian. "LET ME GO *&amp;^*^*^! I 'AM GOING strangle THAT &amp;*^&amp;^* POTATO &amp;^&amp;^&amp;^8*!"

"Kesese! Come on awesome Romano, no one unawesome suspected you. Did they?"

"That's not the ******* point you *******! I don't love potatoes and I don't love germens especially that damn potato muncher, you called a brother!"

"But, it was the most awesome way to you off the unawesome radar" After a while of shouting, cursing, talking, and struggling, Canada and Sealand managed to calm down the tick off Italian.

Romano, still looking pretty mad, then walked over and took a seat in a chair, a good distance away from the ex-nation and said "So, what are we going next, ******!"

"Anyone got a prank?" asked Canada.

"Hey I got one, jerks!"

"Kesese! Let's hear it, my awesome friend!"

"Okay, we need a lot of smoke bombs and those things to set them off with at a safe area!"

"Ah? You mean detonators" asked Canada.

"Yes, those!" Soon the three nation stared at the mirconation with bemused looks.

* * *

The next day, Romano and Canada were at the meeting, trying to look less conspicuous that they were part of the group pranksters that been terrain everyone; a feat that wasn't so difficult to pull off. If it wasn't Spain that kept on bugging Romano or his little brother. Canada on the other hand was to no surprised, being ignored by everyone. It wasn't long after Germany said that it was time to take a restroom break and some of the other nations, like America and Italy left, while the nations that stayed like Romano, Canada, and England soon heard loud screaming coming from the hallway.

As everyone in the room stare in silence in the direction of the hallway with bemused looks on their faces; England asked "What the hell is going on, out there?"

"Don't know?" answered another nation. Soon Germany calmly got up and went to see what all the commotion was about, as everyone else followed him. Their search lead them towards the restrooms, now having blue colored smoke coming out of open doors and the other nations leaning on the wall or having their hands on their knees coughing.

"What is going on?" Germany asked the coughing nations.

Just then, Italy rushed in front of him with a panic expression and asked "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP! GERMANY!"

Germany quickly raised a hand up and said "Calm down Italy" which stopped the fearful Italian's chattering. "Now tell me what is going"

"Germany, there was some popping noises and soon the room went up and smoke! Please Germany help us!"

"Fine! I'll check it out!" Germany said, with a slight annoyed tone in voice.

"Yay!" As Germany went in front of the door to the boy's side, he heard sprinkler systems going off.

_"Great;"_ he thought. He then cautiously walked in, getting drench with cold water. By this time the smoke die down, though there were some of it left. He followed the smoke into one of the stalls where a blue, flat object he saw a in the bowl. "What the-? Great;" he thought. Soon he rolled up a sleeve, reached that arm into the bowl and grab the object. Needless to say he couldn't believe what he was doing. He then walked out of the room, still having the object in his hand and showed the object to everybody.

"Is that smoke bomb?" asked China.

"Ja, it was in the toilet;"

"Dude, that's lame! Prussia losing his touch" America said, as he looked at the thing.

"I don't think it was brother this time or at least entirely him"

"What are you saying?" England asked. While Romano gulped, as he and Canada stare from the side, trying their hardest to look clam and innocent, though in the side they were worried.

"I 'am saying that brother is getting help from someone else"

"How could you tell?"

The German nation sighed and said "If it was his doing, he would have create more trouble than this" Everyone stood knowing the German had a point. Needless to say that Prussia had a reputation for doing stuff like that.

"So do you know who was it?"

"Nein; don't know. It could be someone we never heard of. We have to keep a look out for who ever done this"

Both Romano and Canada took a silent breath of relief, after hearing that, though they were still a bit worried. "Hey, dude! Can the hero get their autographs, when he does?"

"NEIN!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Fear not, I 'am not going to let Germany find the four prankster out. I 'am still going to have them keep this up. "Oh, sorry if this was a bit weak, then I can at least tell you the next prank is going to be Prussia's. That's going to be interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, the prankster team was at Canada's house. Half of them was telling the other the other half, of what went on, after they left. "Damn It! Brother is on to the fact that it is not just the awesome me doing these awesome pranks!" Prussia bitterly said, as sat on a chair in a casual manner.

"Well, he still doesn't know that it was Sealand's doing nor that all of us been playing a part in the pranks" said Canada.

"What should we do, ******?"

Both Canada and Sealand said "Don't know?"

Suddenly, Prussia spoke up "The awesome me say, we should keep up the awesome pranks! We done it this awesomely? Who's with the awesome me!"

Romano took a sigh, before saying in a displeased tone "Fine! It's not like I actually give a damn about the ****** Potato Muncher's meetings! I 'am still ***** in, *******."

Canada also took a sigh, before saying "It's not like have anything better to do. I 'am still in!"

"Sorry about my master plan didn't work, guys!" Sealand spoke up in a miserable tone in his voice.

"It's alright, my awesome friend. You did awesomely got unawesome West awesomely wet and got him to stick his hand in an awesome toilet"

"Thanks Prussia! I 'am still in too! Those jerks better watch out!"

"Awesome!"

"Does anyone have a prank?" asked Canada.

"The awesome me got a few awesome pranks! We need A lot of awesome red Kolaid mix, coffee, strong spices like salt and pepper, hand tools, four flash lights, a large paper clip, a spoon, and a whoopee cushion!"

All the others look at the German nation with puzzled looks. Just then, Canada said "I have a ton of Kolaid mixes and coffee for whenever America comes over"

"AWESOME! The awesome me can borrow the awesome tools, paper clip, spoon, and flashlights form West!"

Romano made a displeased grunt, before he said "I guess I kind get some useless spices lying around, in my house"

"Hey Awesome Romano, I can barrow some awesome spices from West! Let's combine the awesome stuff we awesomely get?"

"Fine, ******!"

"AWESOME!"

"I could get a whoopee cushion from a store" Sealand said.

"AWESOME! Okay, the awesome plain!"

* * *

After that, they grabbed the items they needed and waited to night. They then broke into the meeting hall, by Prussia unlocking the door with a key that he borrowed or so he awesomely said.

As they were setting up the surprises, Canada was staring at the spices in a bag talking out loud to himself "Garlic salt, onion powder, cinnamon, chili powder, and rotisserie chicken? I 'am glad I 'am not going to be the unfortunate person tasting this coaction"

Just then heard Romano asking "Hey, ******; Where's the kid? The Potato Muncher's brother need help"

"Oh, the last time I saw him was in the hallway, working on something"

"Thanks" Romano said, as he left, leaving the Canadian nation to whatever he was doing.

* * *

Romano walked down the hallway, until spotted the mironation, on a ladder, and shoving a long pole into a vent. "Hey ******, what the ****** are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Romano! I 'am just setting up my next prank to make up for the prank messed up on"

"Okay, what the hell is it?"

"It's a surprise"

"Do I smell colon?"

"All part of the prank. So what do you need?"

"The Potato Muncher's brother need your help with the ***** chairs"

"Be right there!" Sealand then took the poll out, sealed the vent back up, and went off, leaving Romano with a bemused look on his face. He through about whether he should be worried about what kind of horrors the mirconation's prank hold or just forget about it. After a bit just thought that he should just forget about it.

* * *

The next morning, everybody gotten out of their cars and followed Germany towards the front doors, where he gotten out his keys and opened the doors. Just as he put a foot a matt inside; a fart noise suddenly was heard which the German blush a bit.

At that moment, some nations laughed at the scene or giggled, while some others just stood their keeping, but also having disgusted look on their faces. Germany soon gain a bigger blush and made a slight irritated grunt. He then step back, gotten down, put a hand underneath the matt, gotten back up with a whopper cushion, and showing to everyone.

"HAHAHAHA! Whoopee cushion, classic!"

"How immature?" said China.

"I agree" said England.

Germany soon went over and put the whoopee cushion in thrashed, just as everyone inside. He then followed the others inside.

* * *

Once they gotten into the meeting room, all except for Romano and Canada, thought that the whoopee cushion would be the one and only prank, they be wrong. Soon as everyone took their seats, including the two pranksters, they all fall back and out of the chairs.

"OW! What in world?"

"Don't know, Iggy"

"Stop calling that you git! That's not my name!"

"Whateves dude"

Just as they were about to get up, they noticed the bolts that hold the back rest and the stool together were missing. "Wow, dude! That's awesome! I did not see that coming!"

After they gotten back up, they went off to get the spares they had in case of emergencies like this. They went back and went and resume of what they were doing.

* * *

Part way through the meeting, Germany call a break, while some nations like Italy went there, nations like America went get some coffee, while others like Germany England, and China went to the copier to copy a few things. Romano and Canada went with the group who went to the copier to avoid any suspicion.

England was the first to copy his stuff. Just as he finished with the first batch, he looked at the papers and said "What the-? What the bloody hell!"

"What is it?" asked German nation.

"There's a large paper clip is on everyone these bloody things!" England then showed everyone the paper.

"Aiyaa! How did that happen?" Germany, trying to hide his annoyance, went to the copier, got the used paper, and showed them that there was a large paper clip on all of them.

Just then, Italy came running in, panicking and screaming "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP!"

"What is it Italy?"

Italy was about to say something, when Demark came in and asked "Hey, Germany? What the deal with the toilets flushing brown crap, when we try to flush them and what's the deal with faucets squirting out blood?"

"Blood?"

"That's what I was going to tell you, Germany! There was blood coming out of the faucets!" said Italy.

Germany and others went off to the restrooms.

* * *

Once there, German saw one of the faucets, running, but with no blood, just water. Germany and the others looked at the other group with bemuse looks.

"But there was blood in it! I swear" Italy said.

The German nation then went and turn on another faucet. Red liquid soon stared coming out. Everyone gain digested looks on their faces and China screamed out "AIYAA!"

Suddenly, America came running in, rushed towards the faucet, and stared to dink the liquid. "AIYAA!" At that moment some nations wanted to throw up.

"America don't drink that! There's blood in there!" England said sternly.

America stopped and said "No way man, it's just kolaid" He then went back to drinking the water. At that moment, some of the nations had or wanted to face palm hearing that, while Germany went and check on the toilets and saw that the Italian nation and the Danish nation was right about what they said. Just as Germany was about to look inside of the toilet, America stopped drinking the water and said "Yuck! Man, that tasted terrible! What was in that thing?"

"What thing?" asked Germany.

"The coffee in the automatic coffee maker. Dose anyone have any remedies for getting rid of a bad taste in your mouth?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Guess what? I had a prank planed out, but it was too short only reach four hundred-eighty something words, so I have decided to do two in one chapter. Well, enough with this, let's get to the stories shall we.

* * *

Later that day, the pranksters was at Canada's place. "Hahahaha! That's hilarious! I wish, I could have seen the looks on those jerk's faces!" said Sealand.

"Kesesese! The awesome me wishes too! My awesome friend! So, who's next?"

There was brief moment of silence, before Romano asked "Hey kid didn't said that you set up a prank?"

"Yes I did, but it wouldn't work, until after a few weeks"

"That's a shitty prank"

"Don't worry, the wait will be worth it"

"Dose any other awesome person has have an awesome prank?"

"I have one; all I need is a damn I pod and a small wireless speaker"

* * *

The next day, Canada and Romano was at the meeting. The meeting was going on as well as you would expect, nations getting off topic every five seconds, someone annoying the hell out of the another, and a tons of screaming, until Germany got them all to at least be quiet. After that, Germany went to the white aboard and stared to resume the meeting.

Romano on other hand was looking around, until he was certain that no one had their eyes on him. He secretly put his hand in his pocket and push a button. It wasn't long before a fart sound was heard.

Germany cased what he was doing and looked behind him to see that everyone was paying attention or surprisingly sitting quietly, though some did have big smirks on their faces. He then went back to what he was doing, until he heard another noise, this time it was that of a horses snorting. He looked again, to see it was the same. He soon went back to what he doing. After several cycles of hearing noises of noise makers, fireworks, a coo coo coo from a coo coo clock, the sound of someone urinating in a toilet, people giggling, a car horn, a quick heavy metal music that even managed to tick off Austria, and getting more irritated with each cycle.

Some nations were trying hold in their laughs. Needless to say that it was a funny scene that even brought a devilish grin to Romano's face. By the time next noise everybody heard was someone booing Germany.

The Germany nation was about to give whoever was doing that, a piece of his mind, but stopped when he heard Russia saying "I think found where the noise was coming from, da?" holding small speaker and showing to everyone with his typical creepy smile. At that moment, the speaker made a noise that was someone saying "Oh, shit!"

"Ah? Thank you Russia" said Germany.

Suddenly, the speaker sparked up a bit before it exploded. While all the nation that were in a ten foot radius moved away, Russia looked at the now empty space in his hand said "Aw, it's gone; ah well, we can get back to the meeting, da?"

* * *

"Awwww! DAMN IT!" Romano cried out in a sadden tone, as sitting in a corner at Canada's house. "He broke my speakers! Damn that creepy ******!"

"Cheer up Romano. Things will get better" said Canada.

"The Awesome Canada is awesomely right!"

"I agree with them. You'll get those jerks the next time!" Sealand said.

"Grazie ******" Romano said, as he gave his partners in crime a grateful smile.

"So, whose next?" asked Canada.

"I got nothing"

"My prank was shit"

"Kesesese! The awesome me has an awesome prank, we awesomely need, a lot of awesome plastic warp, toilet paper rolls, scissors and glow sticks!"

* * *

The next day, the meeting went on without any pranks; though some nations didn't seem to notice or didn't care, there were some that was on high-alert, kept on expecting to come, but it never did. By the time the meeting was over some of the nation, who were on high-alert just brushed off their worriedness. They were in the hallway with Germany bringing up the lead. Once he open the door and head to out, he was stopped by an unseen, paper thin barrier warping his face for a second, before he grunted slightly in annoyance and brushed if off. "Plastic warp the door? Lame!" America added.

It was dark when everyone gotten out, suddenly Italy shouted "GERMANY! GERMANY!" in a scared tone, as he ran right up towards Germany.

The German nation put his hand up and said "Calmed down" which made the frighten Italian stopped, as Germany continued "Now, tell me what's the matter?"

"Germany there a monsters over there!" Italy said, pointing towards an area off trees and bushes, where there were, what seemed to be several glowing eyes inside.

Some nations took a step back, while did seem bothered, and America screamed out "AHHH! HIDE ME!" and hid behind England like a scared puppy.

"What the-? America? Get the bloody hell away from me you git!"

"No, way man! Ghost are super scary!"

"No, they're not! Now get away!"

"No!"

As the two English speaking nations were talking, China was thinking about immature the western nation are, Switzerland was getting ready to the unknown light, while the others had their attentions on the chatting duo. Suddenly, they heard something rustling in the bushes, looked, and saw Belarus looking ticked off as usual and Russia, who was giving his typical smile, were now in the bushes holding toilet paper rolls with pieces of ripped tape stuck to it and glow sticks. Just then Russia spoke up "Aw! Guess there weren't any monsters, after all? Oh, well; guess I can use this, when I want to torture the Baltics sometime?" which made the poor Baltic trio huddle together in fear.

"Ve, Grazie Russia!"


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after, Canada was in his kitchen, eating maple syrup pancakes, when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed before getting up and walking towards the door. Once there and open it he saw Romano and Sealand standing in front. "Hey Canadia! Can we come in?"

"Ah? Yes" Canada would have point out that Sealand said his name wrong, but he was just happy that someone remembered him, so he let it slide. He then let duo in.

As they walked a bit Sealand asked "Hey Canadia, where Prussia?"

Suddenly Canada stopped and took a moment to think, before he responded "I don't know? I haven't seen him when I woke up and he didn't say that he was going anywhere last night? I hope didn't get in any trouble"

As soon as they walked in to the living room they saw their missing partner, lying on a table, snoring. When they walked towards him Canada shook him a bit trying to get the sleeping Prussian to wake up, saying "Hey Prussia wake up. Romano and Sealand are to help us with the next prank" but only gotten Prussia muttering something in his sleep for a response.

"Wow, he sure can sleep can he?" Sealand spoke up.

Just then, Canada noticed an open, half empty, glass bottle right next to his sleeping companion. He grab the bottle and brought towards his noise.

"What the hell is that?"

"It smells like... beer?"

"What! That ****** is sleeping off a ***** beer?!"

"I think so? Well, I might as well out him in the spear guest room. Excuse me Romano, could you please help me move him?"

"Arrrr! Aright *****! Just this once!"

"Thank you"

"Whatever"

The two older males then gotten Prussia out of the chair and carried him in the guest room. Just as Canada left and right before Romano was about to leave, Romano stopped and took a black marker of his pocket and quickly drawn a mustache on the Prussian's face. After he finished he heard Canada saying "Hey Romano are you coming"

"Be right there!" he said, before he put the marker back in pocket and left.

Once he met, back up with the others, He asked "So, what the hell, are we going now? Without the *******"

"Well, we could do it without him?"

"Let's do it!"

"It would serve the ***** right for getting himself ***** drunk"

"Alright; let's do it. Do guys have a prank we could use?" Both of the responded him with no, before he said "Well I have one, but we need flour, tons of air horns and break in to the meeting hall again.

* * *

That night the trio managed to break to the meeting hall, after a few hours of trying get through the barrier of guard dogs. "Damn it! That Potato ***** ^^^^^ beefed up the ****** security, since the last time!"

"Let's get this done and over with"

"Right!"

* * *

The next morning, everyone just arrived in the parking lot. Though some of them was still a bit wary, the others assume that whoever was pulling the pranks had stop, but they be wrong.

Just as Germany open the door, a loud noise that sounded like, it came from a giant bicycle horn, swept the area, making them cover their ears with their hands, cringing in pain, before Germany let go of the door to cover his own ears. It took a second, before they released their ears.

"AIYAA!"

"WHAT THE- WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Dude that sounded like an air horn"

"WHAT?"

"DUDE IT SOUNDED LIKE AN AIRHORN!"

"Thanks"

"Anytime Iggy!"

Germany then looked at the wall, behind the door and spotted an air horn, taped to the wall. Germany pulled the horn and thrown into the garage.

"YO! GERMANY DUDE! COULD YOU GIVE THAT AWESOME THING TO THE HERO!"

"NIEN!"

* * *

As everyone walked in, after America tried to make a grab for the horn, only to be stopped and dragged off by Germany. Meanwhile Canada, secretly grab the horn from trash, put in coat pocket, while whispering to himself "Glad he didn't destroyed this. Perhaps I could use this again"

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the meeting room, they all to a seat in their chairs. Suddenly they heard the loud bicycle horn sound sounded again. Just as they quickly gotten up, pressing their hands to their ears, China screamed "AIYAAA! DAMN THOSE STUPID AIR HORNS, AGAIN!" as loud he could.

Everyone then look under their chairs and found air horns taped. while China, pulled off the horn, angrily slammed on to the ground, and stomping on them repeatedly, England and Norway using their magic to destroy the thing, and Russia breaking his on contact, America was trying to grab all the horns he could get his hands on and putting them in his pockets, before stop by Germany again, who took the horns away from him and gave them the two magic using nations to dispose of them.

* * *

After everyone got rid all the horns, they went back to what they were going to do, though America pouted for a while, some of them was getting hot and thought it would be best turn on the ceiling fan. So one of them got up and went to turn the fan. As soon as he flip the switch white powder blown on everyone.

"What the-STOP! STOP!"

When the nation turn the fan off, the area looked like winter wonder land and other nations look like ghost.

"Damn it! What the bloody hell is this stuff?"

"Don't know Iggy"

"AIYAA! This stupid stuff better not ruin my clothes!"

"It reminds me of snow" said Russia as he gave off usual kind, but also creepy smile.

* * *

As everyone was started talked about the white powder is, Canada, siting faraway in a chair, chuckling softly, before quietly saying "It looks like my prank is working isn't that right, Kumi-?" Just then he saw the polar bear playing in powered. He sighed, before looking back at the group of nations.

* * *

Suddenly, Italy spoke up "Ve, everyone this is just flour"

Everybody stared at each other for a second, before England asked "Are you sure?"

"Si"

"I thought this stuff look familiar!" said France.

Everybody then went the restrooms only to be met air horns taped to the wall. Once they finished cleaning most of themselves off and have England and Norway destroy them, before America could get his hands on them, they went back to resume the meeting.

* * *

When they gotten back, England decided to open a window instead of turn on the fan again. Just as England slide up the bottom half of the window, the air horn sound gone off again.

"WHAT THE-?" screamed England he pulled down widow's half. He then looked up behind the blinds and spotted another horn. He grab it. Just as he was about destroy it, America longed forward, shouting "NO IGGGY, DON'T!" But he was too late and it got destroyed. "Not cool Iggy! Not cool!"

"Shut it, you git!"


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Canada came home to find Prussia scrutinizing the drawing on his face of a mustache. Just then, the Prussian faced him and said "Hi'ya awesome Canada what's up!"

"Prussia, why is there a mustache drawn on your face?"

"Don't know, my awesome friend. The awesome me was awesomely hoping you could awesomely tell me"

"Well, Romano could have done it. He was the last one that was in the room with you"

Prussia gave a slight surprised look, before he said "Alright; The awesome me, just awesomely remember that I got to awesomely go See'ya!" Canada just gave a bemused look as he saw the Prussian left.

"I hope he not going to get himself into too much trouble"

The next day, Canada was at his house, sitting on a sofa in the living room of his houses, watching T.V, while Sealand was on the computer looking at stuff. Just then, Prussia came running in, pass him, quickly hid at the other side of the sofa, and said in a panic tone "Hide the awesome me!"

Canada sighed, turn off the T.V, and asked "What did you this time?"

"Well-"At that moment, someone screamed "OKAY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ******!"Both Sealand and Canada suddenly look over to see Romano standing in front of the entrance of the room, with an anger expression. "ALRIGHT, *****S WHERE IS HE!"

"Where is who?" asked Canada.

"The ***** Potato Muncher's brother that's who! He tie this **** thing to my ***** hair curl! When I was ***** sleeping" Roman said in irritated tone, as he pointed at his hurl that was bobbing up and down. At that moment, the nation and the mironation suddenly noticed a pink ribbon tie on to Romano's hair curl in the form of a little bow. This made the two almost burst out laughing. "UGGH! This is ***** stupid!"

"What are you talking about? It's an awesome prank!"

"There you are!" Romano was about to run make a run for the Prussian but stop when Canada held him back. "Let me go *****! I 'am going get that ******!""You may not want to do that" said Sealand, causing everyone to sift their attentions towards him. "We'll need him to help with the next prank. That German jerk was supposed to give out a slide show, later this week, right?"

"Yes?"

"Si?"

"Ja?"

Suddenly, he held up a camera, with a devilish grin on his face. Later that week, Canada was walking with everyone else towards the meeting room when Romano, came up from behind and whispered "Hey can I walk with you?"

"Sure?"

"Good! That stupid Tomato muncher won't leave me the ***** alone!" There was moment silence before he asked "Hey, dose it like someone took a giant shit in here?"

"Yes, it kind of dose"

Once everyone gotten into the meeting hall, they all took a seat and started the meeting. After a while Germany out his slide show machine and set it up. When he finished, he face and stared to talk about the subject that the others weren't paying that much attentions towards, until he press a button that made a few nations laughed, including Romano. He gain a bemused looked on his face, before he look next to him. His expression quickly sifted to a shock one. "What the-" He now was looking at a giant picture of himself, dressed as the Easter rabbit."Yo, Germany! Nice costume!"

"Ve, that's a cute costume!"

At that moment, Germany's face grown a slight pink face. He press the button again and a new pitcher appeared. This one was an image of China hiding a hello kitty underneath his bed that made the few nations that were laughing laughed even harder. "That's not me!"

"Oh-hahaha-yes it-hahahahaha is dude!"

"SHUT IT, STUPID WESTERNER!"

Germany soon press the button again. Suddenly, a picture of America, watching a girly cartoon that are indented for young girls. The nations who were laughing, expect for America kept on laughing. "AW! COME ON DUDES! THAT SHOW ROCKS!"

"Sure it dose America!" England said sarcastically.

Germany press the button, a few more times, causing a few new pitchers to appear, some of them were of random objects, but each of them gained, a whole mix of reactions. One of them was of a picture of Canada dressed as a girl, with embarrassed look on his face that made Canada hide underneath the table though, everyone assumed that it was America.

It didn't take long, until an image of Romano sleeping peacefully with a stuff rabbit appeared. To say needless this made Romano's face gain a pinkish shade. "Hey Romano, there's you and Mr. Tomato" Romano's suddenly face get a reddish shade, before he hid underneath the table with Canada and a few other nations who had the same expressions as he did, all the while muttering every vulgar word he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

"*****! OUT OF ALL THE ****** PICTURES YOU ******S TOOK, WHY THE HELL DID USE THAT PICTURE?! ******! I CAN'T SHOW MY ***** FACE AROUND THOSE ******S EVER AGAIN!" The four pranksters was at Canada's house again.

"Keseseseseses! Aww, Come on Romano, the awesome me hears that awesome chicks think guys, who sleeps with an awesome stuff animal are really awesome"

At that moment, Romano, Canada, and Sealand all said "Really?" in questing tones.

"Ja! So, what awesomely prank are we going to do next?"

There was a moment of silence, before Romano said "Aghhh; alright *****s I got one. We just need a lot of ***** spices and pieces of food that is the most shityish tasting food you can find"

* * *

The next day everyone was at the meeting hall, having their meeting, or well; that would've been the case if wasn't for the fact that all them was doing their own thing. This gone on for a while, until America asked "Yo, dudes I 'am starving!" Some of the others agreed with him.

Soon, Turkey, and China decided too went off and cook for everyone who didn't bring a lunch for whatever reason and make snacks for them with Italy joyfully joining them. England also wanted to join in, but immediately and not surprisingly, was denied that chance. France also wanted join, but it eventually ended up with him fighting England, so he didn't go.

* * *

While the three nations cooked, the other half of the pranksters was outside, peeking through an open window, watching the three talented cooking nations cook. Soon Prussia whispered "Alright; my awesome my friend, awesomely got the awesome thing we awesomely need?"

"Yes I did, I even got some of that jerk England's nasty scones"

"Awesome! Now we just too awesomely distract them"

"Leave it to me! I'll have those jerks and Italy out of there" said Sealand, as he gotten out a cell phone from his pocket and start dialing a number. After that he waited a few seconds before saying "Hey China, there's someone down the street, insulting your food saying that it taste like dog turds and saying that you sucks!" Suddenly there were some yelling in Chinese and some loud noises, before it became silent again. Sealand then dialed another number. This time it was Turkey. He soon said the same thing that he told China. Not even a few seconds had past, before some shouting in Turkish and some more loud noises swept the area, before hearing some screaming from Italy.

Once it became silent again, they heard Italy said "Ve, were are guys going? We still need to cook everyone's food! Hey!"

"That was awesome my awesome friend!"

"Thanks! Now let's do this quick before those jerks and Italy come back!"

* * *

After that, they got done what they needed to get done and left. Meanwhile, everyone else resume with the meeting while they wait for the three nations to get done. Just then, they heard the front door opening and saw said three nations coming with China having a Chinese take bag box on his head and strands of noodles in his hair.

"Yo, China dude! Where were you guys and why do have a take box on your head?"

"Some stupid westerner called me and Turkey about another stupid westerner insulting us and our food!"

"Hey, don't so down! At least we got them!"

When that was over the trio went back to work.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed when the trio came back out with the food and set them on the table. All the ones who didn't bring a lunch got their share and started to eat them. Suddenly, almost all them gain courted faces and ran of the room. Some the ones who stayed. like France and Norway collapsed to the ground, some others like Sweden and Austria tried to hide the fact that was anything wrong, some like Spain were out cold , and a very few nations like Russia didn't seem to be bothered.

"What the hell did you guys put in the food?!" asked France, as he tried to get himself up.

"What-what are you talking about we cooked like we always do!" answered China, as both Turkey and Italy agreed with him. China then pick up and tasted one of the foods. It for China to gain a courted face, before passing-out.

At that moment, Canada chuckle softly, while Romano was disappointed that Germany was one of the nations who brought their own lunches. Just then, the nation were still conscious, soon heard someone eating. They look over to England eating the food like he didn't have care in the world.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" asked England, finally taking noticed of the silent stares he was getting.

"WHAT THE? HOW THE HELL YOU COULD EAT THAT, SLOP?!"

"What are you talking frog it taste fine!"

At that moment, that statement helped confirmed a sneaky one of the suppositions about the English man and that is almost all of his taste buds were gone. Suddenly, Germany sigh before speaking up "It look like we been prank again. France, Turkey, Italy, Sweden, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Austria, stay here and help out the unconscious nations, the rest come with me"

* * *

After that the Germany and the others went to find the nation who ran off to much of Romano's and England dislike. Romano for having to followed the German nation and England not begin able to finish his lunch, though they said he can all he wants once they're done and for having to find a certain American idiot.

They soon split up to find them all. Just as, England walked past on of the rest rooms, America came with a drench face. He soon asked "Yo Iggy! Did you put something in the food, when weren't looking?"

"No you git, though I wished I did that was good"

"Iggy"

"What is it?"

"You have no taste, do you?"

"Why you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Okay, I think I out did myself here, because I think thing funniest thing I've ever written and it pretty much wrote itselves, but you guys are the real judges of that. One thing I can say, is that Canada will get you in the Easter spirit a little early.

Alright, enough with let's get on the fic shall we?

* * *

The next day, Prussia came bursting in Canada's living room, saying "He'ya awesome friends! The awesome me just got an awesome prank set up!"

"What is it?" asked Canada, as he and Sealand gave him confused glances.

"Kesesese!"

Suddenly, loud noises covered area. They look over to see Romano came rushing with a furious expression on his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

* * *

The next morning, Canada was walking through the hallway, with a pink face, wearing a bunny costume. Just then, he saw, what to be Romano in a chicken costume quickly looking side to side. He couldn't help, but chuckle softly at the image. "Hey, Romano;"

"OH, SHIT!"

"Is that you the most embarrassing costume could find?"

"No; It's the only costumed that they had at the ***** costume store!"

"Oh;"

"Speaking of which, where the ***** did you get that costume from?"

Canada took a sigh, before he answering "Well, I got this from a place, I was working at to help America payoff a game station, he wanted"

"Want to trade?"

"Ah? No thank you"

"Shit;"

* * *

After that, Romano decided to walk with Canada. They kept on walking, until they saw America with equally pinkish shade on his face, wearing nothing, but a dipper, made for babies, being held up by two straps, and having pacifier tied to a string, around his neck. They were speechless when America notices them. He soon fell to the ground, laughing his butt off. "HAHAHAHAHA! Wrong place Fog horn and Bugs! HAHAHAH!"

"ARRR! OH?! LIKE YOU HAVE ROOM TO TALK, YOU ******! YOU'RE WEARING NOTHING A ****** DIPPER!"

"Hahaha; Sorry dudes, but haha the hero is glade that I don't have the most embarrassing there is! Especially you Romano dude, where did you get that get that thing, anyways?!"

"WHY YOU *****!" Romano was about to attack the American, but he was stopped when Canada grabbed his waist form behind. "WHAT THE?! LEFT ME GO ******" As Romano continued to struggle and yelling out, every single profanity you could imagined, America fall down, laughing his butt off again. It took a while, before Canada manage to calm down the irate Italian and the dipper wearing man.

America then asked "Hey do you guys know why we have to dress up in embarrassing costumes?"

"Ah? No I don't, sorry"

"Beat the ***** out of me!"

When they were done talking, Canada and Romano then resume walking with America following them.

* * *

The trio kept on walking, until they happen to caught sight of England wearing French clothing and France wearing English clothing, fighting each other. "Ah? Should we break up those two?" asked the bunny suite wearing nation.

"Nah, dude. They work out there problems on their own."

"Like *******, I would! I 'am not going anywhere near those creepy ******! Especially looking this stupid!" After the North American nation agreed with him, thy kept on moving on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the meeting room, Germany was having his own sets of problems. "Damn it, brother!" the German said, fiddling with his phone. Just then, he noticed someone, hiding at the edge of the door, which made him stop what he was doing asked "Who is it?"

"Ve, it's me Germany"

"If this about what I sent to everyone then don't worry; brother stole and messed with my phone"

"So we didn't have to wear an embarrassing costume today? Yay!" At that moment, Italy came in, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, with a veil, before he pulled it all off leaving only his underwear on. Germany gained a slight pinkish face and was about to tell the happy Italian to his costume back on, but he quickly saw Japan coming in, wearing a magical girl costume. Japan soon froze, with disgust look when he saw Italy. Japan also gained a slight pink face when the he happy-go-lucky Italian walk quickly in front of him. "Japan check it out we don't have to wear an embarrassing costume! Is that great"

"Ah? Hai, Italy-san!"

"Yay!"

All of the sudden someone angrily said "Put your clothes on right now or I'll shoot you!" Everyone looked over to Switzerland wearing a pink dress, covering Liechtenstein's eyes with one hand and holding a gun with the other, which made Italy and terrified and quickly get his clothes back on.

"See I got clothes on please don't shoot! I surrender!"

"Good! Now would someone tell me, why are in the world are dress like this! The text said, it was important?" Switzerland said, as he pulled his hand away from the younger nation's eyes.

"I was hoping someone would tell me too"

"Me!" At that moment, everyone turn and saw Austria and China come walking in, Austria wearing a punk rocker outfit and China wear a Hello kitty suite.

"Really, who do such disgraceful act?!"

"Ve, Austria, China nice costumes!"

Germany then sigh, before saying "This was brother's doing. He stole my phone, send you those massage, and messed with so I couldn't text you guys back to tell you"

Just then, someone said "Oh, good. I was worried that I was going to get in trouble for not wearing embarrassing costume, da" They turn to see it was Russia in a Sunflora costume, from Pokémon and the same pink scarf he always worn around his neck.

Suddenly, Liechtenstein walked up to Italy and said "You look pretty in that dress Mr. Italy"

"Grazie, Liechtenstein!"

"You think so to, right big brother?"

"Ah? Yes"

"Yay! Ve, Germany, Japan you think I look pretty in this dress?"

"Ah? Ja;"

"Ah? Hai;" To be honest the two-thirds of the Axis felt a little awkward at that moment, It was their friend for goodness sake's, but they did have to admit it didn't look half bad no him. Just then, France and England came in with burses and slightly torn clothes. "Your clothes are bland!"

"And your clothes smell!"

"WHY YOU!" At that moment, the nations started fighting again. It wasn't until a few seconds later, when America came in make the two stop in their tracks. "AMERICA WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

"Shut it Iggy! It was the only costume I can find!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Canada was trying to pull Romano, who had a vice like grip on to the door, in the room. "No way in ***** I 'am going go in there, *****!" Just then, Turkey came by, dress like a cat asked "Hey, you need help?"

Suddenly, Romano rushed in the room faster than lighting screaming "AHHHH! IT'S TURKEY, SAVE ME *******!" Once he stopped, he was speechless, when he noticed his brother, happily walking towards him. "W-what the *****;"


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, both Prussia and Sealand gotten into a laughing fit, when Romano and Canada came back, still wearing the costumes, mind you. "CHIGIII! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE SO DEAD, ******!" Romano quickly try to grab the Prussian in fit of rage, but said Prussian was too fast for him. He try again, but Prussia evaded it again, soon it became a chase between the two nations. While this was going on, Sealand asked "Hey jerks, how about we take a break from pranking for a while" gaining confused glances from all of his partners in crime.

"Ah, why?" asked Canada.

"Because my surprise prank should be taking effect any day now. Have you notice a strange smell coming from inside the place, lately?"

"Si and it smells like shit;"

"Well, that's that the prank!" Both Romano and Canada look on with worry faces, as to what the Micronation had in store.

* * *

As more days passed the more everyone noticed that the smell that been lingering around, was now getting stronger with each day, until it became unbearable for everyone and Germany to call the fire fighters. As soon as the fight fighters went out of the building, after going in for a half an hour, on of them said to Germany "Well, we found the problem"

"What was it?"

"This" The fire fighter held up a smelly bag that was leaking some kind of mystery juice from the bottom, which made everyone take a few steps back and poor Italy to coward behind Germany.

"W-what is that?"

Suddenly, Demark spoke up "It smells like one of Nore's squid foods that left out for a week!"

"Well, we assume it's the remains of a squid, but it might too decomposed to be se sure"

"Whatever the bloody it is, it smell terrible!"

"Oui, for once I agree with Angleterre!"

"Me too dudes!" After that the fire fighter told Germany that the building need a few days to air out, so Germany cancel the rest of the meetings, until the building air out.

* * *

Later that day, after Canada and Romano told Sealand and Prussia and they laughed their butts off, Romano asked "So, which one of you ****** has a damn prank that we can use!"

"Ah, I have one" said Canada.

"Awesome! What is it?!"

"Well, we need a zipped tie and an air freshener"

* * *

After a few days, everybody went back to have their meeting and a few things changed. America could keep awake and was laying on the table, because he forgot the night before that it was time for every to came back, England had stiff back and was in a foul mood after he was force to get America to the meeting, Denmark came to the meeting drunker then a sunk and Norway having to get the drunk to the meeting, Russia had an genuine smile because less chance of his little sister sneaking up on him and asking him to merry her, and poor Canada was in the vote as America, but It was because a certain Prussian keeping him up with his want to be the most awesome rock star. The Canadian had no idea how that guy could still be wide awake after that.

Just as, Germany was about to start the meeting, when they heard a few clanking noises followed by a hissing noises. "Ya, Nore got eny ibea what dat vas?" Norway didn't answer he just ignore him.

"Well, America is sleeping, so who's going to look?"

"Lort!"

"Ve, I'll do it!" Italy happily volunteered.

"Fine, just make it quick;" said Germany.

"Yay!" The northern Italian then went outside, before a screamed was heard a few seconds later that made Germany, China, England, France, and few other nations rushed out of the room, while America and Canada kept on sleeping and Denmark kept on spouting out random gibberish that made Norway join the other nations who went outside. "What it simthing I zaid?"

Meanwhile outside, Italy kept on screaming, while holding a cylinder object in hands. "Bloody hell, is that a bomb?" asked England.

Germany then went up to Italy took the object from his hands, looked at for a second, said "Nine, it's just air freshener, with a zipped tie wrapped around the handle"

"That explains why it smell so good out here, certainly after the horrible smell we just went though"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with my some of my other stories, I couldn't think of much other pranks that I could on a group, and stuff both on and off line. No need to worry, I fully intend to keep this going.

Also I 'am planning on doing a scenario where only one character pranked on a lot, some of others might get involved, but so far it's only that one character. I won't say who it, but this dose make it a lot easier to write stuff.

One more thing before we get back to the story, to the guest calling themselves "ME" yes I do know of the ketchup bottle, baking soda prank, In fact in know three different pranks you do with a ketchup bottle, the only reason why haven't don't it yet was because not every country is going to use a ketchup bottle all the time; the only one I can think who use it, would be America and that's for his hamburgers and fries, but thank for telling me I really appreciate it.

Alright; now that's said and done let's get back the story.

* * *

Later that day, all four pranksters were at Canada's house trying think of their next prank, until Prussia said "That's it! The awesome me awesomely thought of another awesome prank!"

"Oh God! Don't tell me it something stupid, Crumb Breath!"

"Kesesesesese! No my awesome friend it's going to be awesome! All we need is an awesome truck load of awesome toilet paper and something to distract thoses unawesome guys!"

"Well I still got the air horn that I recover from the trash from one of our previous pranks"

"Awesome!"

* * *

The next day, Canada and Romano to the meeting with the air horn hidden in Canada's suite case. Both of them had ear plugs on stand-bye; for what Canada was about to do would most likely send any one deaf. When everyone sat down, started their usual stuff, and Germany about ready to yell at them, America stand up and blown an air horn (We could all guest were he that thing from) sending everyone one cringing except for Romano and Canada who was only pretending. England tried grabbing the horn, but America was too fast for him. "AMERICA, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?"

"HAHAHA! Don't remember!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?"

"I the hero just don't" America soon gone back to blowing the air horn, this he gotten not only England chasing him, but a weaponless Switzerland and China. While that was going on Canada was glade to be forgotten for once. Almost the entire day was spent trying to get horn away from the American's clutches, until England managed to catch him and destroy the infernal device, to much of America's dis may. "Awwww man Iggy! You're such buzz kill!"

"Shut it git!"

Once the meeting was over everyone pack their stuff and went out only to be stopped by a white wall of soft paper.

"What the-?" Asked England with a confused look.

"Wow awesome dudes! It looks like manage to T.P us!"

"YUCK! That's gross, who would do such a disgraceful act?!"

"AHHH! GERMANY HOW ARE GOING TO GET FREE?!"

At that moment, England spoke up "Stand back everyone, I'll get us free with magic!" He then spoke an incantation that scared several countries one of which was America who that he was going to summon ghost, before he touch the paper, disintegrating it. After everyone left England asked "America are you coming?"

"HOLD ME!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GIT!"

* * *

A few days later, tree out of the four pranksters was Canada's house, trying to think of another prank for the upcoming meeting, when Sealand came in saying "Hey, I have a prank we could!" while holding an old looking book in the air.

* * *

The next day, everybody was at the meeting and getting distracted by the least little bit of things as usual, until suddenly some of the countries stared getting a higher voice, then things it went more crazy from there on. Some of them noticed that they were gender-swapped, Romano and Germany were two of them, some others were turned into cats like America, Italy, and Spain, while the rest like England, Denmark, and Switzerland were now having opposite personalities. "Ve, Germany you make a very cute girl!"

"Ah? Thanks?" answered Germany with a slight blushed face. Needless to say, the now German woman didn't know what to make of this situation.

Meanwhile Romano was too, not having the time of his life. "What the hell?! I 'am a **** woman!"

"Awww, Romano! You look lindo!"

"Ve, you really do!"

"SHUT UP!"

While the cats and woman was chatting with each other, the others, well some of them were trying to adapt to their new forms.

* * *

"Hey Liet, do you like think I 'am sexy now?" asked a female Poland.

"Ah? Yeah?;" a now Lithuania cat answered.

* * *

"Hey Norway did you know that jellyfishes take naps, or reindeers are actually domesticated caribous" Denmark in a monotone, while a Norwegian cat just stared in clear shock.

* * *

"YEAHOO! LET'S PARTY!" screamed out a usually happy Switzerland.

"You seemed happier now big brother?" asked small Liechtenstein kitten.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

"Wow! I look good as a man! Don't you think Austria?!" Male Hungary asked a female Austria.

"Ah, Yeah. _Honestly, how did I get myself into this mess?_ "

* * *

"How could this happen?! This is really disgraceful-aru!" asked a surprised Fem. China.

"Awww; I think you look cute, comrade"

"AHHHH!" screamed china she turned to see an estrogen Russia giving off gentle, but kind of creepy smile.

"What's wrong, do I have some on me?"

"Ahhh, no?! Wait, shouldn't your sister be chasing you, right now?!"

"Nah, she over there chasing some other men. I just glade she finally leaving me alone"

* * *

"Hum?! _I do look beautiful as a girl_" thought France, as he examined his new feminine body. Just then, some made a loud burp. France looked over to see it was England. He sat lazy in his chair, with partially button down shirt and not a care in the world. "Hey, that's disgusting, use your manners Black Sheep!"

"Wow dude, nice one! Since when did you became so cool?!" an America cat butted in. That's when France gave a petrified shock, when he realized that was acting like England normally acts. While, the English speaking nations were talking and the French woman was still in shock Canada (who was now a cat by the way) looked on at the scenes taking place, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

As the nations at meeting was still trying to adapt to the change, Sealand and Prussia looked through a window from a distanced away, laughing their butts off. Through the laughter Prussia asked "Hey, Hey, awesome friend?! Awesomely turned me into an awesome chic?!"

"Ah? Okay" After Sealand said the incantation and turned Prussia in to girl, the now Prussian ran off screaming that she got to her awesomely hot bod to the awesome guys and awesomely thanked the awesome Mironation, leaving the said Mirconation with a bemused expression.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Alright I finally got this done! Yay! Oh? By the way there'll two new characters joining the pranking party. This should be fun. Aldo thanks to everyone who'd reviewed, I' am glade you guys like this story! Let's get this started, shall we.

* * *

Later that day, Canada and Romano, still a women and a cat, l went back to Canada's house only to find Sealand waiting for them. "Ah? Where's Prussia?" Canada asked.

"That jerk Germany caught him;"

"But how?"

"Apparently he text me saying jerk Germany caught him in a bar and know he's under house arrest"

"So I guess this pranking party is over?"

"Stupid potato ******s!" Romano muttered.

"Nope! Not by a long shot! We're going keep this up!"

"Good to hear, because we would like to join your club" Suddenly they look over towards a window to see a young girl and a man that looks very similar to Italy.

"What the ***** you doing here Seborga?!

"Hi Wy, hi Sebo!" greeted Sealand.

"Wait?! You know my other idiota brother?!"

"Hey, I 'am not an idiota?! Hey, Sealand!"

"Whatever Damn it!" Romano muttered,

"Uh? Excuse me who are you guys and why were you spying on us?"

"Ciao, I 'am Seborga, but you can call Sebo and this pretty girl is Wy! We're tired of being of begin in the shadows of everyone too and want to join you guy's club!"

"OH HELL NO, *****!"

"Awww! Why not?!"

"You'll screw everything up, Idiota!"

"No we won't! Come on lets us help!"

Just then, Canada took a sigh, put a paw on his short-tempered companion's leg and said "Romano, let them help! We could always use extra hands"

"Please Romano!" Sealand said, looking at Romano with puppy-dog eyes. "Besides we're going to mostly prank that German Jerk"

At that moment, the Italian woman froze while Wy asked "Why Germany"

"That Jerk captured our team mate. We got make him pay"

Just then Romano said "Fine! Wait! Why couldn't you just get him out with that ***** book?!"

"I could only read some of the text in that book!"

"Alright, ******!"

Suddenly, Seborga spoke up "Hey Romano, you make a very beautiful woman!"

"When dose this ***** spell wears off?!"

"Not until after a day"

"*******!"

"So, it's settled we're going to prank the German Jerk with our new teammates Wy and Seborga?!"

At that moment, only Sealand and Seborga made a loud cheer, while Canada made a soft one and Romano and Wy just stood still.

"So, what pranks are we going to do on that German Jerk?"

"I got one but we'll need Prussia's help to do it!"

"Alright"

* * *

The next day Germany woken up to a quiet mourning, thanks to his brother being more of a night owl. He looked at his and discovered that whatever changed his gender wore off, to his relief. He gotten up and gotten ready for the day. Before he left, he peek into Prussia's bed room, to see that his gender was back to normal, sleeping, and still having the anklet that look like the ones that the police use for people who are on house arrest, was still on his brother ankle.

When he gotten to meeting, he noticed that a quite a few people chuckling to themselves quietly, but he tried to ignore them. Soon Italy spoke up "Ve, Germany, What the blue stuff on your teeth!" He gave off a confused glance, until Belgium showed him his reflection from a pocket mirror she had. The grunted a little before he looked away and try to start the meeting, but as usual that was a lot easier said than done.

After a while he got the countries back on track and was going to show them a movie that was related to the topic they were discussing, but instead of that movie, it showed a completely different, were three clips where played. One of those clips was about two girls doing something that involves poo. This of course made a lot of nations, like America an Italy to lose their lunch and some, like Germany and England trying to keep it down. "AIYAAA! What stupid westerners thought this was a good idea?!"

"Don't know dude, but they owe the hero lunch!"

"Yuck! They owe moi a new pair of shoes!"

"AWWWW! MAKE IT STOP, GERMANY!" Right after Italy creamed that, the movie sifted to the second clip, which was an animated clip of what look to be a fish-Digimon reject on a spring singing in a bad techno song about custard and Atlantis in English with back up singing and dancing, human-sized toys.

"OH, ********! NOT THAT ****** MOIVE!"

"What in the bloody hell?!"

"Ack! This is the worst song ever heard in my life! This trash doesn't deserved to be called music!"

"AWWWWW! I 'AM SORRY EVERYONE!" After that, the movie switched to the next clip, which was a badly made horror clip that had all kinds of insane imagery and was so scary that it traumatized a lot of poor nations like America, Italy, Romano, Spain and Japan, while others like Russia said that it wasn't so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

After the meeting was over, Canada went to his home where he met back up with the three Micronations. "Hey, where's Romano?" Sealand questioned.

"He is with Italy and Spain, cowering in his home. That last clip was so fighting that it scared off a lot of nations" Canada answered with a bit of shakiness coming from his body.

"Wow, I didn't think that clip would work so well" Wy spoken up.

"Umm excuse me, may I ask, what was that clip from?"

The only girl Mirconation took a sigh before she replied "I don't know all the details, but it was from a movie that was made by one person, who was apparently drunk off his butt when he made it" Somehow that last bit of info did not surprise the Canadian nation.

Just then, Sealand spoken up "So what pranks are we play on that Jerk Germany?"

"Hey, I have a few!" Seborga said in a slight begging tone.

"What are they, Sebo?" After the Italian Micronation told them, Sealand said "Wow! I got to text Prussia this! That Jerk Germany is going in for a big surprise tomorrow!" In a happy manner.

* * *

The next morning, Germany woken up with fly paper on his bed and all around his room that got stuck to him each time he moved. Once he gotten to the bath room mirror, he was shocked when he noticed that his face had make up all over it that made him let out a grunt; he looked like girl. Suddenly, he heard the laughing fit of his brother coming from the hallway. When turned his head he saw his brother on the floor laughing his butt off. "Bruder!" the German nation muttered in a bitter tone.

"Hahahaha-that-that was awesomely-hahaha-priceless-hahahaha!"

Germany let out another grunt, before he slammed the door shut and struggled to get the paper off. After a while, he managed to get it off and started to take a shower, but before he did, he took off his shirt to find that he was wear a bra. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, before he heard another one of his brother's fits. Even though, he might know how the ex-nation got that thing on him without waking him up, but he had a few guess as to how it happen. After he finish getting rid of the evidence he went to world meeting, where he noticed a ton were nations missing. "Ah? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Denmark gotten nightmares from that clip that was shown yesterday that he couldn't get to sleep, and Sweden and Finland offered to stay behind to help him" Iceland answered, as sat right to his brother.

England grunted a little before he spoke up "That bloody git would came out of his house for fear that ghost might come at him!" as he sat next to still shaken up Japan.

Just then, France let a sight before he spoke up "Mes amis and Romano absolutely refuse to come out of maison de l'Italie, while Romano shouted profanities at me"

"I've seen Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia cowering in Lithuania's closest in fear" replied Russia with his usual creepy, but kind looking smile. After that was taken care of, Germany started the meeting. It was going okay for a while, until someone screamed out. Just then, a ton cockroaches filled the room that made scream, seconds before he puked on the floor, that made everyone to leave the room, and canceling the meeting, all the while a certain quiet Canadian with a small white bear looked on beaming with delight.

"Well, I say that was a job well down" Canada said, before his body let out slight tremble. "Right, Kumaku?"

"Who are you?"

"I 'am Canada!" Canada said with a disappointed expression.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Frist of all to Bisexual cookie and Jinx13GXA, I 'm glade like this; actually, I 'am glade all of you guys like this and Jinx13GXA. I have them doing another prank on another entry called "The Awesome Prank" The reason why chose to have it separated from this story, is in the other story, You can take a look at, if you are a loud to look at 'M' rated stories. I will do more this, but I have this contest, I 'am doing that ends this month that is why I have not as much as should have, sorry about if you having to wait a while.

Second; to Favoroflove thanks for the Idea, though I have not have that much knowledge with surströmming, but I will look it up and look up if there is anything that will might work better.

* * *

"The pranks was a successes!" Sealand texted to Prussia.

"AWESOME MY AWSOME FRIEND! XD"

"Is the caps Lock button broken?"

"NAH CUZ I AM JUST TO AWEZOME NOT TO USE THE DAT AWESOME BUTTON! XD"

"Alright then. So what pranks should we do next?"

"ZE AWEZOME ME GOT SEVERAL! XD" Soon after the self-proclaim awesome nation, he told the pranksters, and they all got to work on their pranks.

* * *

The next morning Germany woken up to Wasabi paste in his tooth paste, a salty cup of coffee, eggs in his shoes that crack, and a Whoppie cushion under his seat cover. If his brother thinks that those silly little pranks would let him off the hook then he got another thing coming.

Once he gotten to the meeting he was ten minutes later. He sawn that the some of the nations that was traumatize had appeared to recover from their traumatization to some degree, some of them like Japan appeared to recovered completely, Spain appeared to be fine, but there shivers that raveled themselves on an occasion, Denmark was the same only did not have the mask that Spain did, and some was like both America and Italy who apparently clinging on to the toughest looking nation they find, or in Italy's case the closet nation that would allow him cling to, which happen to be England, and Romano too much of England's detest and Romano delight though there was no way he was going to show it.

Germany was about to take out a paper from his briefcase when he felt a magazine that was not put there before. Curios, he took the mysterious item out the case. It gain a ton of widened eyes, some chuckling from the background, and made him speechless and blush a slight pink at what he had. A magazine filled with pictures of beautiful ladies. "Honononono! _ you naughty boy!" France commented with a mischievous grin and a sarcastic tone.

"N-NEIN! It's not mine! It's my brother's. He must have put it into my bag when I wasn't looking!" Just then the German nation felt a few, tiny guest of winds on his arm. He looked over to see Italy staring at the picture book with in quite interest. "Hey Germany, could Prussia give me a copy?"

"COULD THE HERO TOO DUDE GET A FREAKIN COPY?! PLEASE SAY YES?! PLEASE SAY YES?!"

Just then, Romano put both of his hands over his younger brother's eyes and said "That's it *****s I 'm not letting you twist my brother's head around anymore!"

"Awwwww! Come on big bro?!"

Just as the older Italian was about to lead the younger one away, he took a look at the magazine and said "Damn; I hate to say it, but that Potato ****** has nice taste in ladies" After Romani lead his brother away, Germany asked England if would burn the book, which England replied with a yes, but stop for a bit to secretly look at it with Romania as soon as Germany went back to his seat and tried to started the meeting again.

The meeting went on in a smooth manner, until the German man had to hook up his laptop to the projector. As soon as he hook the cable to his laptop, the laptop started to say adult refinances that cause Germany to blush a bit more and some others to let more giggles. He tried to take it out and in several times in hope that it would stop, but it did not work and after the nations giggles turn into a full blown laugh fest, he basically said screw it and put the cable in and left in.

He then tied to get on the browser, only to have a bunch of random picture, pop ups appearing. Germany tried get rid of those things, but as soon he closed one another took its place. He kept it up, until he gave up and ended the meeting early for him to fix his laptop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Yay! After so long of not getting updated I did it. Thank you everyone for being patient with this and me; you guys are the best and I think this much work makes up for it. (3

* * *

The next day Canada sat at his kitchen table, eating maple syrup covered pancakes and drinking maple syrup flavored coffee, when his door bell rung. As he took a sigh and gotten up, Kumajiro, who was eating some meat in a bowl on the floor, asked "Who are you?" The Canadain nation sigh. He questioned many times of how hard it was too remember the name Canada. Only his brother at least remember a little of it.

"I 'am Canada!" The Canadian answered before heading off. He opened the front door to see Wy standing with annoyed expression.

"Hey, you haven't seen Sealand, Seborga, and Romano around, have you?"

"No."

"Man, those guys are hard to find!... Say, isn't Halloween day of the meeting, right?"

"Uh? Yeah;" Canada was perplex as to what kind of thoughts run through the girl's head.

* * *

When Halloween came, the Canadian man walked through the hallways of the meeting hall dressed as a dog, when all the sudden Romano, wearing just black shorts and shoes with red beaded necklace around his neck and an unique orange hat with some tattoo like markings on his back, shoulder, and had black dyed hair, walked up to him and whispered "Hey, idoita what's the stupid prank, this time?"

Canada let out a sigh before he said "Not completely sure... you're not allergic to cats are you?"

"Hell no!"

After a bit Canada asked "Are you dressed as Ace from _One Piece_?"

"Si; How the hell did you know?"

Soon a little bit of a blush appeared on the sandy-blonde's face. "My brother comes to my house and watched it on occasion."

"You too?!" Romano asked making Canada looked at him with a slight be mused expression.

The Italian nation sigh before saying "My idiota brother watches the damn thing all the time!"

"What is he going as?"

"Sabo, he said that ***** character reminded of him of **** his friend from his ***** childhood; he even gotten that ****** Spain to dressed as Luffy;"

"Oh?"

"So what kind of ***** is your ***** brother going as?"

"He didn't tell me, all he said was that his costume was going to the most heroic out of everyone's;"

"****!"

* * *

At the meeting room, Germany dressed as a chef was getting ready to start the meeting, but stopped as soon as heard an Italian. "Ve, Germany, nice costume!" he looked over to Italy waving at him with dyed blonde hair, dressed in aristocratic clothing, hold a pipe.

"WOW, DUDE! YOU'RE DRESSED AS SABO! THAT'S SO COOL!" shouted America, dressed in blue pants, black shirt underneath a green Jacket, and a green watched on his wrist.

"Grazie America!" Italy waved back at him. Just then, the doors opened and Romano and Canada walked inside.

"COOL DUDE! YOU GONE AS ACE?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"SHUT IT *****!"

"Aw, come on Romano, your costume is awesome mi amigo;" spoke Spain as he walked up to him.

As Romano looked away from him, grunting, a voice was heard "KESESESES, DID ANYAWESOME PEOPLE SAID AWESOME?!"

_"How the hell?!"_ thought Germany.

_"On hell no!"_ thought Romano trying hard not to freak out. At that moment, something fell on to a table. Every on looked over to see Prussia dress in a red suite with a purple cape and mask, a blue top hat, white gloves, and Gilbird on his shoulders. He was going Joker from the anime _Kaitou Joker_. That was when a bunch of nations pondered, how did the Prussian got himself free?

"Keseses, feel the awesome might of my awesome costume!"

"Broder?!" Germany called in an iterated tone.

"He'ya bro ha! Keseses! You're that unawesome costume, how lame?!" At that moment, the German nation lounge for his brother only for him to flee. Soon it turned into a chase. Meanwhile, France and England duking it out; England being a wizard and France a princess, after being threaten by other nation for having a costume that was too revealing, Russia sat next China again in a sunflower grab while shaking a bit, China dressed as a dragon and was not enjoying the Russian's company, Belarus was somewhere wearing a white wedding dress, Baltic trio dressed themselves as the three musketeers, Poland was a Barbie and painting his nails, Switzerland and Lichtenstein sat watching, wearing a princess and prince costumes and Norway had the costume of Luigi, Iceland worn a penguin suit after refusing the Mario costume by his brother, Denmark was annoying the hell out of the Norwegian nation in a Stoick garb from _How to train your dragon_, Sweden sat next to Finland in a snow man, Finland was reindeer with a red nose, while Japan had another reindeer grab only it had a pink hat, blue nose, dark red pants, from the anime _One Piece. _

The Japanese man sat in his chair baffled as to how Finland had another reindeer costume and the a few nations picked characters the same anime he did. Was the show really that popular? Just then, the door opened, stopping everyone. Soon Austria came in wearing skeleton grab with a black top hat, purple cane, and black worn suit. As the nations continued to stare, Austria looked at them and asked "What? The out of the _Phantom of the opera _costumes;"

* * *

While that was going on Seborga, Wy, and Sealand finished dumping something in boxes from the front door. "Alright, let's get on with phase two!" spoke a pirate Sealand with an eye patch and fake parrot on his shoulder.

"Si!" said Seborga in a rabbit costume, as Wy who had a red hood draped over her head and basket in her arms, stand next to him.

* * *

Once everything calmed down and Prussia was in the corner next to Germany, tied and taped mouth with a cadged Gilbird, thanks to the help of the magic trio, Germany started the meeting. It gone on for a while until black cats started appearing. They came over to Greece who was in a cat costume, fast asleep. "Ve, kitties!" Italy said as he grabbed one before a terrible stench filled the room. It turns out that some of the wear skunks. They all tried to flee but the windows got covered in weird goop. At that moment, everyone went out the front door, while Germany dragged his brother along.

Outside they found the windows and roofs blanketed in orange slop. "What is that?" asked a country as they all look at the redecorated building. Just then, America took finger poke at the unidentifiable substances, scoping it, and place it in his mouth. "Hey dude this stuff in just pumpkin pie filling!"

"What?" suddenly some brave others eat it and found that the American was right. Soon several nations stared cleaning the structure, while the others stood and watched. They about to stop the eating group, but decided against and left, while Germany took brother back home, fix that anklet, and call for a fumigator again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If there is any One Piece fans did you guys it find weird how similar Sabo and Holy Roman Empire are? Just curious if anyone else thought so too. Have a Happy Halloween. (3


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Happy holidays everyone! It's time for another chapter, not only that, but a Christmas themed one. Thanks to all who stuck by, encouraging be to keep moving, and to new fans that keep joining in.

Thank you all so much and I hope continued to my best. (3

* * *

Later that day, Canada gone back, only to meet up with his partners after words. "So who's next?" asked Sealand.

"Um, Let's wait until after the holidays? Okay."

"Oh, That's right, I Santa not to come. Alright, we'll those jerks a break! Is that's all right for you guys?"

"Si!"

"Okay."

"Fine! It's not like that fat ***** or any other ******s are going get the present ***** want;" The older Italian muttered.

"But, Romano what about those - socks everyone gave you last year?"

"I didn't need more ***** socks and _that Tormato *****'s friends ##$$#&amp;* snuck up on me and send me to that Tomato *****, warped up in ***** warping paper, where that *&amp;(&amp;(% wouldn't let me go until after &amp;*&amp;(%$ News Years_!"

* * *

After Romano finished arguing with brother and everyone gone to their homes, Sealand got out his cell phone and texted "We're canceling the pranks until after the holidays; Is that okay?"

"HELL YA! XMAS IS SO AWESOME HOLDIAY FOR THE AWESOME US NOT TO UNAWESOMLEY DO DAT!"

"Alright, I'll send the message to all those jerks!"

* * *

Moments later Germany came home to a typed later, taped on his door. Germany had his doubts about the pranksters giving everyone a break, but deciced it would best not purse it, until they do something first. As the Germany went in, he saw the place was already haphazardly decorated for Christmas with Prussia dressed in a reindeer suite, in triumphant pose. "Kesesese! Hey'ah awezome bro, ze awezome got everything awezomely ready for the awezome Christmas!"

"Bruder!"

* * *

The next day Germany went to meeting with a terrible headache; his _brother_ wanted to play loud Christmas song and drink egg nog while he was redecorating the entire house. He only hoped that the note found hold truth otherwise it's going to be a long day.

At the meeting room as everyone got in, Finland was nowhere to be found as so to Romano. Sweden didn't seem bothered by the Finnish man's absences, however Spain had a frown on his face a lot of times. America on the other hand was in such high spirits that he started to hum all kinds of Christmas songs while everyone looked at him with shock, not that he was humming, but that fact he showed up on time for once.

Speaking of change Russia sat beside Japan who tried to conceal his nervousness, with creepy aura sound after finding that the seats beside China where taken by Italy and Poland. Just then, the sound of England and France trying to push each other out of the door, trying to get in first, diverted everyone's attention. "Out of the way Frog?!"

"No way in hell!"

"Wow, is that a _mistletoe_ on the door?!" Italy chirped.

"Que?"

"What?"

"WHAT HELL?!"

"Who do such a thing?!" As Canada gained a perplex expression, America tried to hide his laughing fit, however everyone with a pair of functioning ears heard America snickers.

"AMERICA IS THIS YOUR DOING?!" The only response the English nation gotten was more held giggles, which made the Canadian nation sigh. "Why you-?!"

"Ve, shouldn't you guys kiss under a mistletoe?!"

"What?!"

"Que?"

"Ya, dudes _kiss!_ Kiss! _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

"Okay boys five bucks says, these two would do it!" Demark spoke up.

"Ten!"

"Fifteen!"

"The Hero say twenty!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" As more nations placed their bets and chanting that they should kiss Germany's headache gotten worse and the English and French speakers could only stare blushes forming. At that moment, the German was about to put a stopped to it all when everyone ceased at the scene of the blonds kissing, breaking apart, turning their heads, sticks out their tongues, and making hacking sounds.

"YAY! After a good chuck of nations finished clapped their hands and cheered and Hungary taking pictures, the two embarrassed nations sat down while England muttered _"I'll get you for this you git!"_ Soon the meeting begin.

* * *

A few hours later, England finished several cups of tea. He started to feel light headed and begin to slouch in his chair. Upon noticing this Japan spoke up _"Eto? Daijoubu desu ka?"_

"Whad you don't now me! I am &amp;*&amp;(%^&amp;&amp;, #$#$$%, &amp;*&amp; #! * that can hold my dribks any day!" At that moment, the American laughed his butt off, while just started in silence. _"Mon dieu, you came to the meeting drunk?"_

"Wha-what are talking about &amp;*%4#$ I m dot drubk?!"

"Ve, Germany I am scared!"

* * *

While that was going on, Russia heard the all _too_ familiar voice calling him. _"Brother?!"_ Just then, his muscles tense and sweat start to form. _"Big brother?! Big Brother?!"_ He dared not turn, though knowing what his _beloved_ sister might do to him, the poor Russian had no choice, but to turn. When he did, he saw Belarus puckering her lips, about to kiss him. Just then, something caught Russia's eyes, He looked to the younger nation holding the mistletoe above his head. At that moment, he _high-tailed out of there _with Belarus chasing him down.

* * *

**Author's note:** To get some more information what Romano was referencing, it was my other fic I made about a year-ago called _"A Present For You"_ I thought it would be clever to put in, so I did. Also if you are wondering what America did to England's tea, he put egg nog in it. Good thing it worked.

Well, that's it for now. Happy Holiday or if you are one of those people who don't celebrate a holiday around this time then have a happy rest of the year.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright guys, now the holidays are over with, let's get back to pranking those jerks!" Sealand command with determination in his voice, looking at his two fellow micro nations, a forgotten and somewhat ticked-off Italian, and an even more forgotten Canadian.

"How are we going to do it?" asked the micro nation Wy.

"I got some. We're going to need bunch of frogs." answered Sebroga as he raised his hand and grinned.

"I have one for Prussia too use on that jerk Germany, including borrowing his underwear."

"What the-?! What are the damn frogs for and why the hell do we need the ***** potato ****'s under where?! Are you trying to make us ***** perverts?!"

"No. I have something planed for that jerk that would make that him remember it for a long time. Oh yes. Sabo you're coming with me to get some beer, Prussia wants to have us trade him beer for his jerk brother's underwear and the only one who can get it.

"_Si_."

"We're also going to need some hot sauce?"

"Uh..." Canada spoke up. "I got some at my house."

"Good. I can get the frogs with the spell book."

"Wait, you still have that?" Wy questioned.

"No, it's another. I borrowed off of that jerk England when he wasn't looking. He's still thinks that the jerk America has it."

"Okay then."

"So it's settled, let's do this?"

"Yeah!"

"****!"

* * *

Later that night, in the house of Germany's, Prussia tipped-toed with a bowl of warm water in his hands and a hot sauce bottled in pocket. The mischievous grin says it all. He was going in to big time trouble, this he knew, but the ex-nation at this point did not care what so ever. This was too awesome too for his awesomeness not do. Care, steady, quiet, he made to Germany's room, sliding the door.

There, his brother lie asleep on his bed with his an arm hanging on the side. Prussia placed the bowl on the German's end-table, picked up his hand, put it in the bowl. Prussia thanked his awesomeness for his awesome ninja-like skills. _Kesese!_ He chuckled to himself. The Prussian might not know how his brother his going to react, however he could tell it was going to be awesome.

* * *

The next morning, Germany woke up noticed that his was in the bowl in he peed himself. The German growled, yet was not surprised that his brother used an old, immature, summer camp prank. Ignored his brother's 'lame attempt at a prank,' he gotten read for the day, but soon as he put his underwear on, he felt painful burn in his 'special area.' He took them off and dashed-off to spray that area with a hose.

When he finished, he walked back inside and found the problem. Hot sauce inside of some of his underwear. The German man let out another growl, at the same time he could hear Prussia laugh his butt off behind him. "Kesesese! Damn West is your **** hot down there?! Keseses!"

After Germany beaten up his brother he left for the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, America sat in his chair, eating a cheese burger, when Romano walked up to him smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for dude?!"

"For having one ***** up mirco nation, ****."

"I agree the git seems messed up." England uttered.

"Can't control him dudes, he always been like that." Just then, Germany walked in. Everyone took their seats and the meeting started. An hour passed and... well the meeting gone on just as you suspected it would. Every nation either was doing their own thing, annoying another country, or trying their best to listen in. Nothing new, until a few people heard some noises coming from the air vents.

"What was that?"

"The hero has no clue dude."

"I don't."

"Me neither." At that moment, noises gone-off more before someone went to check it and that nation was China.

"What is up with your stupid westerns your piece of crap vents?!" China said standing a chair. Just then, something leaped out that made Chinese man fall down. Ribbit, a green frog on China's face crooked. "AHHHH! What the-? Cruse you stupid western frogs." China said, while getting the frog of his.

"Honononon! I make some delicious frog leg stew."

"Hell no git, you are not feeding me that dish."

"What?! My food's is well made unlike a certain black sheep of Europe, I know."

"Why you-?!" While England and France stared each other down, Italy played with the frogs that popped out the air vents as on one sat his head. It was then that Germany order everyone to stopped the meeting and capture all of the frogs, witch after a bit of time they did.

When gotten out side however, they spotted a striped pair of red, black and yellow boxers hanging from the flag pole. "Grrrr, Brother!" Germany muttered as he stared with a pink face.

"Ha, ha, ha! Dudes, Germany could pledge allegiance to his own boxers."

"_Hononon_!" After a while of Germany getting his under wear down, to much of France's disappointment, and the sake of Italy's happiness they gave the amphibians to a pet shop near-by.

* * *

At the end of the day, Germany came how to a passed-out Prussia covered in a few empty bottles and with stupid smirk on his face. This however was no surprised to the Germany. He knew that Idiot all too damn well. What shocked him was the string-like mustard all over the living room.

"God; he's an idiot!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Fair Warning, don't eat anything while reading this chapter, especially if you have a light stomach? Trust me, you'll thank me later.

Also don't do these pranks at home, they can be dangerous to those who are not immortal countries.

* * *

At Canada's house, the back ground nation had another meeting. "That was awesome guys, now does anyone have more pranks?"

"That's it." said Romano before he rose from his seat and head out, but as he did, Seborga spoke up.

"Hey we are you going Romano?"

"To get some ***** stuff." After the Southern Italian left, Wy spoke up.

"I got one, but were going to need Dog crap." As the other's gave their only female member a confused glance, she told what poop was going to use for.

"Yuck!" Sealand blurted while Seborga and Canada had disgusted looks on the faces.

"Uh? I think we're having cupcakes tomorrow?" Mentioned the Canadian nation in a soft tone.

"Then it's settled, we'll do it tomorrow. Canada you should warn Romano about it too."

"Uh? Right."

"Hey, I got some, but we're going to need some spray paint a way to break into cars, Dry Ice and a way to set off the fire alarms though."

"Good Seborga. Okay, let's get those Jerk good?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The next morning, walked down the hall to meeting room, wondering if anyone was going to fall for Wy's prank. Soon he found Romano sneaking a box with tiny holes, underneath his blazer. "Uh, Romano?"

"Here ****." The Italian man answered giving Canada the box that shook a bit. "Don't open that **** thing until we're in the meeting?"

"Want's in it?"

"Damn squirrels. It's about time those ***** things ruin someone else's room for a *** change."

"Oh?" Canada uttered taking Romano's plan. "Whatever you do, don't eat the cupcakes today?"

"Huh, why the *** not?" After Canada told him. "*****!" he shouted.

* * *

After our duo found there seat and everyone arrived, Canada sat and listen what little discussion was going on. He questioned whether it was a good time to let out the squirrels. Maybe later as it seems that some that they stared to bring out the food. Some nations some cupcakes that had dark colored frosting. "Yuck, this cupcake taste like crap dudes." America commented.

"Mine."

"Mine too."

"Ve, me too."

At that moment, England snatched the cupcake out of his former colony's hand and scrutinized it.

"Hey Iggy did you make this?"

"No, I didn't. Shut it. My cooking isn't that bad."

"No? I seem to recall that you send five people to the emergency room just last week." Informed France.

"I did not. Those gits had food poising long before I gave those biscuits. "Now judging the Icing, some kind is shit?"

"We already know taste like crap dude."

"No, you git. This is actual shit!" Just then, the nations who already eat a cupcake gone green and rushed to the restrooms with Italy being the fastest, while nations nation who was going to eat the pastries didn't and put them back where they got them.

"Wha-yuck, what with you stupid westerns and your sick jokes, aru?!"

"Aw, why the nerve of those of some people wasting good food like that."

"Just admit it was your fault, you frog?!"

"What, I never?!" As the two blonds started and was about to duke it out, Germany was about to spot them when the fire alarms went off, followed smoke of some kind. It was then that Canada unleased rodents. The furry creatures rushed around and crawled-up some of the nation's pant leg.

"AHHHH!" They screamed, as the nations shot-up danced around like dogs with fleas. Meanwhile, Germany felt a strong head-ache forming. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HER NOW?! I'LL FIND THE OTHERS!" After then nations in meeting room dashed out of there, including Romano and Canada, the German soon found the others already two-step ahead of him. Once outside, fire fighters came and that the smoke was caused-by Dry Ice and water, and several Squirrels that Germany had to call animal control again and set some live traps for them. In the meantime, the meeting was cancelled. To much of either everyone's relief or annoyance.

* * *

As Germany head home, turned on the radio to find that someone messed with his channel settings and set them to the channel that his brother liked. Needless to say they we're loud and obnoxious. He soon it turned and drove home. Later he found that the back of his car been sprayed by paint that says **'The Awesome Prussia Forever.'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** I would like to apologizes a head of time if this next prank seems offensive to you or inaccurate to some culture. I haven't read too much on the culture on other nations. Though, I think it's bad all it is just reactions to a certain odd food. I 'am sorry, if ends up being offensive or inaccurate.

Anyways, I hope you like it. Also I recommend not eating while read this chapter. Trust me it would be the best.

* * *

The next serval days, Romano strolled around with smile on his face finally those damn squirrels prove to be useful for something. However his blissful time was short lived when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey Romano?!" He looked over too see that Sealand heading his way.

"Huh? What the hell do you want?"

"It is it true that your brother's going to make soup at tomorrow's meeting?"

"Uh, _si_?"

"And is it true that in Spain they have some _Criadillas_?"

At that moment the older country cringed. He remembered being forced to eat that retched stuff all the time as a kid. Needless to say it was not his most found memories, in fact it almost wished that he that ***** Austria never gave to that Tomato ****. At least the jerk's gruel he severed the Italian nation when he was punished didn't make him want to hold his 'special area' tight. How could Spain eat that stuff like it was candy?

"_Si_, that **** Gave those damn things all the time, stupid ***** butt."

"Well that's good because we're going to some."

"What?! Why the **** do we need those ****** s?!"

"All a part of the next prank of course. While pranking the jerks at the world meeting, Prussia's going to pranks his brother."

"*******!"

"Oh and make sure you tell Canada?"

* * *

Later that night, Prussia's about embark on the most dangerous and most awesome task he has ever done, infiltrate his brother's room and set up a few pranks again. He tipped-toed in the bed room with blue paint and some pony tail holders. After he got everything ready, the Prussian then got a few other ideas. Awesome ideas that would make his awesome pranks all the more awesome.

* * *

The next morning, Romano made his way to the meeting room dreading for what his partners in crime has in store this time.

"Hi Romano."

WHA-?! He looked to his side and saw Canada.

"Oh? It you *****. What do you want?"

"Uh, I head Sealand and the micro nations have prank set up?" The Italian nation sigh.

"_Si_ ******, they're going to ***** with that **** soup." He would have been happy that someone's messing his cooking to make the German **** and have him think that it was Italy, but it was also the reputation of his cooking that would be lost.

"Oh? Did you see Germany today?"

"Nope. The Potato *****'s brother is supposed to take care of him."

"Oh."

* * *

Once at the meeting, everyone just gone as normal as you get for these crazy and, or childish nations. It gone on for a while until Germany came in soaked, with some strains braided hair, and blue paint smeared on his face. A few nations tried not to laugh, but couldn't help to let some chuckles, though Romano laughed butt off.

Germany growled a bit before taking seat. Just as he did, Italy head beside the German nation and asked "Ve, Germany, are you okay?" The German nation soon let another growl.

"No Italy, Bruder pranked me with toilet water and unplug my alarm clock." It was this moment, the nations who chuckled, chuckled harder and Romano laughed more. Germany let another growl. Italy surprisingly read the atmosphere around his German friend for once and before said fried could yell at him, he set back in his seat.

* * *

After the meeting continued for a while until lunch time was upon them.

"Italy cook your soup?"

"Si Germany."

As soon Italy dashed to make his soup, America got went, walked to where England was sitting because the two nations and France wouldn't leave each other, and asked "Hey Iggy you want to come to my place and played the new Monster Smasher me?"

"America, why would I play that bloody game with you?"

"Ugh, Monster Smasher?" The two English speaking native look to see China. "That Game sucked. You and you stupid westerner have no taste."

"Hey, Monster Smasher is awesome dude!"

"Didn't you play that game several times and got mad at it?" Russia said a few seats away from the Chinese nation. At that moment, China blushed.

"That game was rigged."

"Hahahaha! You sucked dude! Hahahaha!"

Shut it you stupid westerner?!"

"Monster Smasher is nothing compared to artistic work of my video games." France commented his typical vain, stuck-up manner.

"Hphm, all of your games are turds, frog."

"Your games are crap just the like food you make, black sheep!"

"What?! No they aren't, frog and cooking is the best damn thing there is!"

As the two blonde nations stared each other down, China spoke up again. "Really? You westerns are fighting like a bunch children, aru."

"Those games are nothing compared to my games. Da? Russia let out his comment that made the nations beside him back away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Italy just finished his soup when he spotted a cat through the gap of partially opened door, strolling in the hallway. The Italian nation's mile brighten more. As, the Italian went after the cat, he micro nations went in.

"Say, Sealand, what's in this stuff anyways?" Sebroga questioned as the group dump the food in.

"Bull balls, my friend. This would make a great prank to prank those jerks."

"I hope Canada and Romano can stomach this stuff." Wy commented.

* * *

Back at the meeting not much changed England and France gotten iin to a brawl, America cheered them on, some nations express their opinions about the game, and nations like Germany where getting fed up with it all.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WON'T LET ITALY GIVE YOU SOUP?!" Everyone heeded the German venomous commands done as they're told. Romano was about to disobey, but then remember that he had to keep a low profile.

_Damn it,_ he thought to himself. He had to take this like a man.

"Hey dudes, where's Italy?"

"Yes good question, I haven't seen that bloke since Germany send him off to make us soup."

"Hahahaha! I'll find out what's going on because I 'm the-"

"I'll go look for the fool. Everyone stay here?" Germany commanded.

* * *

Just as Germany walked out, he soon found Italy rolling on the floor, playing with a cat.

"ITALY?!"

"AWWWW! I 'AM SORRY GERMANY!" After the German nation made his Italian comrade put the down and get the food they went back to the meeting room.

* * *

Once Italy passed out the bowls of soup and everyone started to dig in, a few nations paused.

"What's this stuff dudes?" America asked as he held a lump of meat on a spoon up.

"It has a familiar taste." France said still chewing on his.

"_Gracias, Italia esta_ _Criadillas es realmente buena."_ It was at this moment that some nations known exactly what that was and some of those nations spit out their meat.

"Yuck!"

"Yo, did he say that was?" questioned Denmark only just stopped his.

"He said that there was bull testicals you git." All of the sudden the Danish man dropped his spoon and cringed, so did some other nations did.

"ITALY?!"

"AWWW! I DIDN'T PUT THAT IN THERE I SWEAR!"


	21. Chapter 21

Later that day, Canada walked into his living room and saw Romano looking rather disgusted. "Um, Romano? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah; I can still taste that ******. Why weren't you grossed by that shit."

"Uh, America get me into dares all the time: with grosser foods than that. So it didn't bothered me."

"Well no ******."... Knock! Knock! Knock! Went the door multiple times. The two nation didn't who was on the other side, but that knew it wasn't there crime partners and that were being annoying.

"Quick Romano hide."

"Waaa!" After Romano scurry to the guest room, Canada went to the front door and opened it.

"Yo Canadia!" There greeting was his brother America "What's up?"

"Oh, uh nothing."

"Hey Do you want to play Monster Smasher with me?"

"I, uh?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Without a second thought the American nation went straight in. "Good I know you wouldn't let the hero down!" The Canadian sigh. He hoped that his Italian friend could hold-out. Because knowing the headstrong America this would take a long time.

* * *

After the North American brothers played the game for four hours until America left. Canada soon remember Romano hiding, so he walked to the door. As he opened in a slow paced, being careful not to be hurt if the Italian nation were still angry. The Canadian found his friend sleeping on the bed. He tipped-toed to the resting Italian man and gently shook him.

"Romano?" He called out softly. "Romano? He gone he's gone."

"*******!" At that moment, the Canadian dogged un upper-cut to the face. "Alright, who's the ***** that woke me from my nap?" The Italian nation asked as he tried to get a wake. "Oh, it you *****. Where's your dumb*** brother?"

"Oh uh, he remember that he's got something import that his bosses want him to do."

"Damn, he could be a real dumb*****."

"Yeah;"

* * *

After the two walked Romano spoke up. "Your **** brother sure takes advantage of you?"

"Yeah; but I can't do anything about it." All of the sudden, the Italian nations soon spotted a brown coat hanging on a chair. "Hey **** the dumb*** forgot his coat."

"Huh, oh? He did." At that moment, potty-mouth nation watched as his Canadian friend picked-up the clothing and stare at it.

"You got an idea to take care of that _Iidiota_, don't you?"

"Yes. I do." Canada put his hand in the pocket and hold out two ketchup bottles.

"How do that ****** keep those in there?"

"I don't know. I think he stole England's spell book one time."

"Figures."

"You want to help me?"

"That **** made me hide in a bed room for four *** hours, _Si_ ***."

* * *

Once the two nations got a pair of scissor, a hot glue gun, and baking soda, they got to work. They were just about finish when they heard knocking. "******! It better not be your ***** brother again!" The Canadian sigh.

"I'll go check." Canada muttered, not really don't want to, however got to. He opened the door to see, a bit of surprise, it wasn't America, but Sealand.

"Hey Canada, come to tell you that we got a new prank to prank those jerks."

"Oh, Romano and were just setting up one for America. Are you going pass his house later this evening?"

"I see this is going. You want me to take something to his place, right?"

"Yes. He left coat here a little while a ago."

"Sure I'll do it."

_"Merci."_

* * *

The next day Canada sat in his chair grinning, grinning that his brother you get what he deservers. He watched as the American man got out a ketchup bottle and shook it. As the America nation opened it, it shoot ketchup out fast than a cheetah and left red trail that went to Germany.

"AMERICA?!" screamed Germany.

"Seriously America, could be any more childish?" Asked England who took a sip of his tea.

"Wow sorry guys, the awesome pranksters must have gotten hold of one my ketchup bottles. I'll go try another. After the American gotten out another bottle, instead of shaking it, he opened right away. Nothing came out. Puzzled, he tried harder. Just then, ketchup did came out, but at the wrong place, at the neck of the bottle.

"Aw man, they gotten this on too." America looked at the ketchup on his hand. It was at this moment that he basically said heck with it and use the ketchup anyways. As Romano thought up a bunch of bad words, Canada was at least happy that he at least got to prank a little.

* * *

When the meeting was over and everyone was leaving, Italy spotted Germany walking pass. He noticed something pink stuck to his butt. The innocent Italian tried to pluck off.

"What?!" Germany yelped. He turned and called out "ITALY?!"

"AHHH!"

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"AHHH! You have something stuck to your butt," At that moment, the nation who, for whatever reason, still left looked and some started to laugh. "i was only trying to get it of you, I swear!" It was at this point in time that Germany noticed the attention he was getting. He check the area to make sure. Soon enough he realized that gum gotten stuck.

"Bruder!" He muttered in irritated tone. "Thanks Italy."

"No problem Germany."

* * *

After gotten out and was on the road, the discovered the road was being blocked by a heard of a cattle walking across the road. "*****! THIS IS BULL******!" While Romano and some other nations cursed so much that it would make a sailor blush, two mirco nations were off somewhere guiding the heard.

"What's with all the sudden like of bulls these past two chapters?" Wy asked Sealand.

"Even the author doesn't know, Wy. It all just came to her."

"Oh?"

Meanwhile Saborga at the front guide the leader cow to where they wanted them to go. Well... actually the Italian mirco nation was having fun riding the leader cow, but still guided them.


	22. Chapter 22

Canada sat in the meeting with a nations either trying to do their work, talking to each other, pester the nation's closet to them, or did their own thing. Nothing Special. Canada knew his comrades, the mirconations was setting up as he sure Romano did.

Only he didn't know when, or when it would be lunged. Sealand didn't told him much other than Romano's pranks gave them inspiration for this one. He figures it would make the reactions seem more genuine. Going by that logic, it made sense.

He also expected the awesome Prussia to 'awesomely' prank his brother, to which he did. When Germany walked he had a ton of chewed gum in his hair and wear an irritated expression. It was at this moment that nations laughed or hiding theirs making it sound like chuckles. He too had tired his. Even he would admit that it did look hilarious.

Meanwhile, he noticed that Romano was one of those nation was laughing their butt off. The Prussian's prank was flawless.

Just then, Germany let out growl before he shouted "ALRIGHT, IF I HEAR ONE MORE LAUGHTER OR EVEN JUST A CHUCKLE, I WOULD HAVE YOU KICKED OUT!" At that moment everyone became dead quiet even Canada, though he was rather certain that no one could hear him if he continued. Romano too became silent. He may be dumb, but he's no that dumb. "Now, the first thing..."

That's how it went out. Germany explained while nations became perfect little angles for the most part, however there were the occasional 'nation bugging the hell out of each other' hiccups. Old habits die hard, I suppose? It wasn't until the loud sounds of machine guns firing outside that they stopped.

Nations like Italy and Romano fled to the safety of the bottom, While Germany went to investigate. He was followed by America who wanted to play the hero, Belarus who wanted to shut it up, so she tell her brother much she loved him, and France and England who wanted to show who's the bigger hot-shot.

What happen next, was a bit of silence before an explosion fried and the nation came back covered in shoot. The Canadian nation now knew what went on.

Knowing those guys, America wanted to shot a rocket lounger at the large stereo speaker, but the team didn't have one, so England decided to explode it with his magic. Germany and France tried to stop him, however it was too late and the spell was sent. It appears that the English nation has an inner pyromaniac side, or the guy went nuts a long time ago?

After Belarus went back to what she was doing, America sat in his chair all proud, the English nation started duking it out again, Germany gotten everyone settled and got the meeting back on track, things went back to normal.

All things goes, well ends well. There was never a boring time with these pranks, is there?


	23. Chapter 23

Winter has token its icy grip again. The nation and his band of half a nation and Mirconations all joined again for their meeting of pranking the other nations. "Alrighty guys, we need a new prank to prank those jerks. Anyone got any ideas?" asked Sealand.

"Hphm. I got a plain that would require some glow sticks." Wy answered as she raised her hand.

"Uh, I have a ton of glow sticks." Canada added in a soft voice.

"Good." Sealand commented, but right after, Romano spoke up.

"Wait, why the hell do you have ***** glow sticks?"

"Oh, America gives me a ton of theme to use mine and his birthday parties, but since no one comes to party, I ended only using them at America's parties where I 'am still forgotten."

"Hphm! Figures. Those_ idiotas_ wouldn't know what a good party is if it bit them in the ass."

"_Si_." Saborga said I a sight sadden tone.

"Alright, Saborga, Wy, and I will set up the prank, Canada and Romano you two keep the jerks in the meeting hall?"

Okay."

_"Si." _

"Okay. I 'am up for it, eh."

"_Si_. This ***** can't be that **** bad."

"Let's go?" At that moment everyone cheered expect for Canada, who cheered softly and Romano, who just let lose a swear word.

* * *

Later that night, Germany sat in his chair reading a book, when the phone rang. The caller Id said unknown caller. Curious, of who was on the other line and why call him, he answered it. "This is Ludwig."

"Hello," A voice came through. It sounded like a woman with a Russian accent trying to sound like man. There was a hint of familiarity with this voice, but couldn't place were? "this is your phone provider, we called to inform you that you just won a thousand dollars, come to local car-wash and-" It was that moment he hung up. Whoever this prank caller was they sure weren't going to him that easy.

At that moment, he heard Prussia coming. "Hey'a awesome bro, what was that awesome call was about? Did you get yourself a hot date?"

"Brother, was this you're pranking friend's doing?" Germany questioned in an angered tone.

"No way, the awesome me and the rest of the awesome crew hasn't come up with awesome phone pranks." Prussia replied before muttering "Why did the awesome us thought of that awesome prank?" The blond German had his doubts about his brother's words, however it gave him an idea what to do about that.

* * *

The next morning, in the meeting hall, Canada the coat he was wearing on his chair and took his seat. Though, he didn't mind things warm, he loved cold weather better. It was relaxing and peaceful. However there were those who didn't share views. The sight of a heavily bundled up America crawling... Well actually, America being dragged in by England by his legs, heavily bundled up made that apparent.

Romano though, appearing to be in a soar mood fared better seeing how cold his and brother's home gets. Everyone else either came in what attire was the most appropriate for their climates or gotten dragged in by some other nation.

Just as the meeting was about to start when a stink formed erupted in the room. "Aw. Yuck what is that terrible smell, _aru_?!" Everyone held their noises or tried to endure the odder. It was this moment that America, who was trying to hold breath, burst out laughing his butt off that the others stared, especially Canada.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AMERICA?!"

"The hero... got you... good... dudes!" The American said through laughing fit.

"You're an ass." China commented on America.

"_Oui_, you are indeed an ass."

"_Si_ you *****!" After that England and the other nations agreed that they should tie up the laughing American and duct tape his mouth they did. Everyone went into another room and the meeting went on. Through meeting, some nations enjoyed were delighted that it gone a bit smoothly, though that's not to say that others didn't picked up were the America left off.

* * *

After the meeting finished everyone freed America and went the door. There, Italy suddenly rushed and hid behind Germany, while Romano dashed behind the person he could find which happen to be Canada. "What the-Italy?!" The German called.

"Sorry-sorry-Germany, but there'-scary-men-coming-out-of-the-snow." The Northern Italian squeaked as pointed his with a shaky finger. When the others turned they saw little snow creatures that did look like men coming out of the snow. Germany had enough. He walked towards the snow beings, grabbed one of their heads, and pulled out two glow sticks.

"So there not alive? That's too bad. I was hoping they would torcher the Baltics." As Russia uttered that Baltics huddled together fright by Russia creepiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Incase I don't get the chance to say who prank called Germany, that was Belarus. I read a comment on YouTube that when Belarus wasn't stalking a certain nation, she was prank calling people. So I decided to add that in. I have no idea if she dose do that in cannon(didn't find it in the anime and some of the manga I read online) but I thought it would be a nice change from the norm.


End file.
